Hendy kavaju resa!
by Felinos
Summary: Dos días solo en casa, bárbaro, ¿no? Con unas birras, un porro, ah, y Daniel que te viene a cuidar, mi cielo, portate bien el finde. Y no, no se va nada al carajo con eso, si algo se fue al carajo ocurrió mucho antes, demostrar que se es ya un hombre es sólo parte de ese irse al carajo. Paraguay/Uruguay. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Pues sí, ParaUru, o UruPara, que como nadie parece estar interesado en ellos juntos no sabemos cómo nombrarlos juntos, quizá hasta sea algo como Danistián o quién sabe, a nosotras lo que nos importa es darles un poco de amor.

De antemano, pedimos disculpas si no supimos elegir bien el título, alguien con conocimientos de guaraní nos sabrá iluminar mejor. Todo comentario se agradece, y les avisamos que el fic está todo escrito ya.

**Hetalia** pertenece a Himaruya, nosotras sólo fingimos que no se olvida de los dos países tan guays que son Paraguay y Uruguay.

* * *

><p><em>«La frase es inentendible, si la traducimos al español. ¿Qué puede querer decir que se enciendan los ojos de un caballo? Nada, admitámoslo. Pero en el guaraní popular, expresa un malestar intenso, un sostenido y desagradable<em> pyaro._ O, si se quiere, de un claro y terminante_ ñemyrõ,_ palabra que designa un estado de argelamiento profundo, instalado como una garrapata en la boca del estómago, ardiendo con las almorranas, golpeando las sienes como el aldabón de la campana de la catedral»._

_Anales de un país de maravillas, 3 de diciembre del 2006._

* * *

><p><strong>Hendy kavaju resa!<strong>

Era viernes por la tarde, ni siquiera era de noche todavía, pero sus padres se habían marchado con varias horas de anticipación porque el avión no esperaba y así decían las reglas para los viajes internacionales (Sebastián se pregunta si algún día le llevarán a conocer a ese tal tío Miguel que le envía siempre algún dulce, como si todavía tuviera cinco años). Incluso con la prisa, su madre le había dejado el almuerzo hecho y estaba enfrente suyo, a la distancia necesaria para poder leer un libro tranquilamente mientras se lleva algo de carne a la boca cada cinco minutos intercalando con agüita de hierbas, si me entienden. Pensaba pasarse el fin de semana completo a fuerza de marihuana, pero tenía el tino suficiente para prever que sus padres se devolverían ante cualquier imprevisto, era más sencillo de esconder que el olor de un porro... Y luego estaba la noticia, esa noticia que le habían dado a sólo minutos antes de tomar el taxi: Daniel se quedaría en la casa esos días.

**o**

Daniel estaba terminando de arreglar su ropa para meterla en la mochila, politos, jeans, shorts porque ya están entrando en épocas de calor intenso y en Uruguay se siente fuertísimo. Sofoca. Mientras oía alguna que otra canción de su laptop, tomaba la última leche con Milo que le había dejado su mamá antes de volver a trabajar. La acabó y se puso una casaca, apagó todo y salió de casa con su maleta, no quería que se hiciera demasiado tarde para llegar donde Sebastián. «Basti, ya estoy de salida» le envía por mensaje de celular, cerrando con llave.

«¿Tan pronto? Pensé que llegarías como a las 10 de la noche» le responde, dejando a un lado el libro y levantándose para dirigirse al espejo del baño, con el celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Se quita los lentes y se revisa la cara, buscándose esa horrible espinilla que le salió el día anterior.

«Voy antes porque quizá más tarde ya no pasen buses y estoy cargando muchas cosas solo, ¿te parece?». Guarda las llaves en algún bolsillo de la mochila y camina hacia la avenida, al primer kiosko que se encuentre va a comprarse un chupete y bloquea el celular.

Sebastián saca el celular y se da un golpe en el rostro, se estira los ojos mirándose al espejo y pensando que... Está re jodido. Se convence a sí mismo que se está imaginando cosas, que en cuanto vea a Daniel se le pasará todo porque le va a chocar la imaginación con la realidad... Se revienta la espinilla y se maquilla lo mejor que puede ese espacio con la base de su madre.

«No es necesario que vengas si no quieres, puedes ir a quedarte con tu novia y no le decimos a nadie» propone.

A Daniel el celular le vibra entre los dedos, entra a una tienda a comprarse la paleta y algunas galletas para después, se ríe al leer el mensaje de Sebastián, es que su primo lo cuida mucho. Pero siempre cree que le estorba y no es así «Basti voy porque ya quedamos, ¡y no nos vemos hace tiempo! No tengo novia todavía :(»

Sebastián se da un golpe contra el espejo al leer eso. Está soltando toda la frustración desde YA, aprovechando que nadie lo ve. Es de esos que necesitan estar a solas para soltar esa clase de sentimientos a esta escala personal.

«¿Cómo que no? Pero si hablabas de una mujer hace como dos meses» empieza a peinaaaarseeeeeee y a lavarse los dientes.

Daniel abre la paleta y se la mete en la boca, caminando bajo las luces anaranjadas de la ciudad. «¿Luciana? Bueno solo nos besamos después que te conté que era chulina y todo pero no me gustó nada» confiesa.

«Qué lástima, che» miente, MIENTE, y se le cae un brillito. Es culpa de Facebook, ¿saben? Sebastián no se la pasa pegado a éste, pero es un muchacho de 16 en pleno siglo XXI, su curso tiene un grupo en que conversan sobre las tareas y también escribe algo de vez en cuando... Además de ver las fotografías de la gente. Y de Daniel. ¿En qué momento Daniel dejó el cuerpo de un adolescente para volverse el de un adulto? Sebastián no está del todo seguro, pero podría apostar que fue cuando se dijo por primera vez que su primo estaba bueno, no con deseo, sino con sorpresa.

«Bueno hay millones de chicas más, Basti. Y si se acaban las de acá mirá que las de Argentina están cerquísimo jaja« y piensa «esas kurepas» (que significa «piel/cuero de cerdo« en guaraní) doblando en una calle para llegar a la estación de buses. «¿Tú no tendrás noviecita?», pregunta porque jamás le ha mencionado de nadie nada.

«Para qué, todos están como locos por conseguirse una nena y babeándose como pelotudos» él po, el que es súper maduro. Busca entre las colonias de su padre y se echa detrás de las orejas, en el cuello, y en las muñecas.

Daniel se sube al bus cuando llega, casi vacío. Paga y se va a sentar en uno de los asientos que dan a la ventana y la abre, luego de acomodar la mochila entre sus piernas mira el mensaje, levanta las cejas porque es muy tierno, todo un niño. «Es porque tiene sus ventajas»

«Claro, un par de lolas y una concha» escribe y se da cuenta que está sonando agresivo. Respira profundo y lo borra. «Hacen gastar plata y son celosas».

Suspira porque eso cierto. «Ni modo cuando te enamores de una, Basti. No vas a pensar tan cruel ¿eh?»

«Tendría que ser una nena a la altura» o no a la altura, pero al menos simpática, amable... Se va a recoger el plato y a limpiar todo.

«Eso depende de ti, tienes toda una vida por delante mira, cambiemos de tema, ¿que tal el cole?» Va a llegar en diez minutos seguramente

«Normal, los profes a veces siguen tratándonos como a niños. El otro día un compañero llevó una porno y se armó revuelo»

«¿Cómo quieres que te traten? ¿Como un adulto que pagan impuestos y le hace frente a problemas de magnitudes más grandes que hacer la tarea de Mate?» Rueda los ojos aunque la porno no le parece tan escandaloso, están en la edad, deberían de preocuparse de las reales focos de distracción, rueda los ojos. Es que Danielito va a ser profesor.

«No, pero que no nos traten como a boludos, ¿qué les cuesta? Sé que algunos son bien pibes, pero no todos, eh, no todos».

«Bueno, estoy de acuerdo :)» manda y mira por la ventana a ver donde está y se para rapidísimo para bajar en la siguiente parada.

El mensaje es tan corto que a Sebastián le basta con el anuncio en la pantalla. No sabe si Daniel le está haciendo callar, o si de verdad estaba de acuerdo. Se decanta por lo segundo, Daniel siempre ha sido amable con él y tan comprensivo como puede. Termina por sonreír mientras se seca las manos.

«Serás un buen profesor» le devuelve las buenas palabras.

Traga saliva, pensando que Daniel es muy joven todavía y que no se imagina a alguien así haciendo clases a un grupo de alumnos mitad humanos mitad bestias.

Incluso, aún cuando sabe que para eso aún faltan unos años, la idea se le hace, cuando menos, extraña. Los únicos profesores que conoce son cuarentones y cincuentones.

Parece casi uno de los escenarios de la revista porno que llevó su compañero. Eso le pone más nervioso todavía.

Daniel se baja del bus y ya no mira el celular porque se lo guarda en el bolsillo y camina entrando a la calle de la casa de Sebastián, llega hasta ella y toca el timbre. Se arregla el cabello en la vincha.

Sebastián se mira una última vez la ropa... Que es juvenil y nueva porque cada ciertos meses se pega estirones, pero sin dibujos ridículos ni nombres de bandas. Abre la puerta y, lo primero que nota, es que Daniel se ve menos alto de lo que se veía la última vez.

Daniel sonríe.

—¡Basti! —y se acerca a saludarle con un beso en la mejilla

—Dani —le saluda con una sonrisa sincera y le corresponde al beso—. Vení y ponete cómodo. Estamos solos —agrega sin venir a cuento.

—¿Y mis tíos? —pregunta curiosillo y entra cerrando la puerta a su espalda sin dejar de sonreír.

—Se fueron antes, viteh, pero mi mamá te dejó un plato por si querés almorzar vo' —lo lleva hacia el sofá del living para que deje su mochila.

—Oh, que bueno, ¿que cocinó? —dejandose guiar, mirando la nuca de Sebastián—. ¡Has pegado el estirón vos! —recién se da cuenta.

—¿Vos pensás? —él mismo no lo nota siempre, pero incluso ya le está empezando a salir barba—. Un guiso de carne que te mueres, ¿te sirvo? —se pasa la lengua por el labio.

Daniel se distrae un poquito cuando Sebastián se relame el labio, una milésima de segundo y sonríe más y los ojos se le iluminan. Los guisos de carne de su tía son legendarios, son lo más rico, waaaaaahhhh.

—Dale, servime —concede—. ¿Qué tal si dejo mis cosas en tu cuarto y bajo a ayudarte a poner la mesa?

—¿En mi cuarto? —levanta las cejas un poquito—. Dijeron mis viejos que si querés podés dormir en su cama —se le nota una cierta envidia en el tono de voz, la cama es amplia y cómoda. Se dirige a la cocina a rebuscar en la olla, y se detiene a unos pasos de la puerta para esperar la confirmación.

Daniel se ríe nerviosito, no le gusta dormir solo.

—¿Y si dormimos los dos en la cama de los tíos, Basti? Asi vemos pelis hasta tarde o lo que quieras —propone, mirándole hacer.

—¿Con éste calor? —siente algo en el estómago—. Si querés —dice desinteresadamente con una media sonrisa—. Pero elegís una vos y luego una yo.

—¿Tenés varias para elegir o ya te las viste todas? —camina en dirección al cuarto de sus tíos, subiendo gradualmente la voz para que Sebastián escuche. ¿Pueden empezar los rezos para que Daniel duerma con ropa? Si no lo hace, Sebastián no va a dormir.

—En el cable tiene que haber algo, lo instalaron hace unas semanas porque a mi vieja le quedó gustando una serie gringa —le grita desde la cocina, calentando la olla completa para que el sabor no se pierda en el microondas.

Daniel oye el grito de Sebastián pero no contesta, dejando la mochila en un sillón individual que hay al lado del clóset, entra al baño a lavarse la cara. Y sale otra vez, la cocina esta cerca.

—Pero en el cable repiten mucho Harry Potter, Basti. Yo ya hasta me harté de esa peli, tanto que me gustaba —comenta, entrando

—¿Y los canales de cine arte? —pregunta, sirviéndole en un plato hondo lo mejor que hay en la olla. Voltea el rostro hacia él esperando una respuesta, con el plato caliente en la mano—. ¿Te sirvo aquí?

Daniel asiente a lo del plato. Yendo a los cajones para sacar el mantelito de mesa y estirarlo ahí, buscar los cubiertos...

—Bueno, ya encontraremos... Pero que no sea sangrienta, estaré con la panza llena y no quiero devolverlo en la cama —advierte suave

—No pasan muchas así, son más del tipo cine francés —le pone el plato en frente y deja los cubiertos a un lado. Se siente en la silla al otro lado de la mesita de la cocina.

—¿Te gustan de esas? —levanta las cejas, mirandole un poquito impresionado en el buen sentido—. ¿Tenés alguna favorita?

—No —dice con una graaaan sonrisa que usa para que le crean, aunque hay algunas eróticas que le han gustado mucho y otras que dan vueltas sin sentido, pero que tienen excelentes movimientos de cámara y muy bien creados los escenarios—. Son todas un poco locas a su manera.

Daniel agarra los cubiertos y empieza a cortar un pedacito de guiso para comerselo. Mientras le mira.

—¿De que tipo te gustan a vos entonce?

—Psicológicas —sonrisa practicada, porque no va a decir de las otras, y no es mentira que le gustan mucho también.

Daniel suelta un «oh» y levanta las cejas para luego cambiar la vista a su plato y seguir comiendo

—¿Qué? —le mira extrañado.

Traga un bocado

—No, nada, sólo que no me conozco ninguna de ese género —se sonroja.

—La mayoría de las que pasan en el cine son de terror —se arregla los lentes y se acerca un poco más por sobre la mesa, acomodándose en sus codos—. Pero prefiero las que no traen sangre.

—Pensaba que vos eras más de cine escandinavo o por ahí, no sé... Tu estilo. O de óperas, te imagino con tu novia yendo al teatro —comenta y sigue comiendo—. Y eso que sos un nene, Basti —se ríe despacito.

—¿Con qué guita, primo, con qué guita? —se queja con cierto rostro de angustia—. Y encima te burlás, pero en cuanto pueda comenzaré a laburar.

—No me burloooooo, vos sabes que siento cierta debilidad por ese entorno pero acabo juntándome con otra gente —contesta, y termina de comer con unos cuantos bocados más de guiso y arroz—. Es mejor que estudies en vez de laburar, mis tíos te dan todo.

—Pero no para lo que decís vos —se queja—. Y ganarte tu propia plata debe sentirse bien.

—Primeramente, tienes que llegar a los dieciocho, bebé —susurra, sonriendo mientras levanta el plato para ir a lavarlo.

—¿Y con permiso de mis padres? ¿O para algún tío? —le sigue con la mirada, imaginando, y ahora es cuando decimos qué tal si te prostituyes únicamente con Dani, mi bebé.

—¿Creés que con lo sobreprotectora que es mi tía, va a darte permiso de laburar? —se imagina una revuelta por toda esa casa, con escoba y gritos.

—A vos te quiere re harto, convencela por mí —le pide, bajando las revoluciones. Le mira con ojitos suplicantes que traen brillitos incluidos.

Daniel hace una muequita como que dudaaaaa por los ojitos de Sebastián pero se recompone rápido.

—No voy a taparte en nada, todo a su tiempo, Basti. Si te pasara algo malo correría por mí la responsabilidad, ¿sabés? —le medio riñe, o no tanto, solo le pone en la realidad más bien—. Nde... No tengo tiempo de cuidarte, así me muera de ganas.

—¿Cuidarme ahora o después? —se arregla los lentes con eso de que se muere por cuidarle—. Pero si hay laburos como limpiar habitaciones en hoteles, o empaquetador. No me voy a cortar un brazo.

—No sé, Basti. Si pudiéramos trabajar desde chicos lo haríamos desde los catorce, ¿no? —levanta las cejas y se voltea a lavar su plato y cubiertos, con una sonrisita porque el cubierto es de niño. Así de las Tortugas Ninjas.

—¿Pero por qué no? Me quiero hacer mi plata —se encoge de hombros y se ríe un poco—. Si me pongo derecho paso por dieciocho —le mira, y ofrece—. ¿Te ayudo?

Daniel niega con la cabeza, mientras enjuaga el plato.

—Quizá pueda conseguirte un trabajito el año que sigue... —proponeeeee.

—Contame —se entusiasma—. ¿Vos sabés que el abuelo se fue de su casa a los 15? —agrega así como para que vea por qué él se siente tan capaz.

—Se fue a la casa de la novia a la que embarazó —rueda los ojos, poniendo en el escurridor el plato y los cubiertos.

—Pero se fue —apunta y levanta las cejas—. Y tuvo su familia, vivió feliz con la abuela...

—No sé vos, pero la cosa no es irse de la casa a cualquier costo, cuando empecés a pagar deudas vas a querer regresar corriendo con tus papás... —se salpica el agua de las manos al piso y le mira duuuuuuuuuulceeeee.

—No digo que quiera irme... —se siente regañado y aún más con esa mirada. Mira el suelo, donde cayeron las gotitas de agua.

—Bueno... —le abraza sin tocarle con las manos mojadas—. Estoy feliz de verte yo, Basti —confiesa. Sebastián se deja abrazar y le abraza de vuelta, riéndose un poco.

—Estamos los dos solos, pasémosla bárbaro.

Daniel le da un besito en la mejilla y se separa.

—¿Qué querés hacer ahora? ¿Vamos al cuarto?

—Papá me dejó plata para que no reclamara —le suelta, pero manteniendo una mano en la cadera de Daniel—. ¿Compramos unas birras?

—Bueno, dale. Unas cuantas... Vamos —sonríe concediendo y tomándole la mano de su cadera para apretársela.

—Pero no al almacén del barrio, porque el dueño me conoce. Hay una licorería como a siete cuadras —le contesta, recibiendo el apretón. Camina hacia la puerta, soltándole despacito.

—O deja que las compro yo y me esperás afuera —le guiña un ojito verde.

—Sos groso —entra al living, que está más fresco, y toma las llaves de la casa que cuelgan del llavero—. Cuando mamá no está, papá me deja tomar con él, ¿viste? —o sea, que su papá lo ve más grande a como lo ve su mamá.

—Lo sé, tu mamá no estará de acuerdo nunca. Los padres son diferentes... —se ríe suavecito, siguiendole al living mientras se seca las manos en la ropa—. Yo... Compraré, a parte, un licor que seguro no has probado —comenta.

—¿Cómo que no te he probado, Dani? —se hace el genial—. Yo he probado de todo, hasta lo que no te imaginás —abre la puerta. Juramos que Sebastián quiso decir «no he probado».

—¿N-No me has probado? —frunce el ceño un poquito y se queda en blanco, la verdad es que me sorprende que se quede estático por eso, pfffff.

—¿Probarte? —perdónenlo, no se dio cuenta de su error—. Bueno, tampoco —suelta a modo de chiste y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos. Se arregla los leeeenteeees mientras se ríe por lo bajitooooo.

—Estás en otro mundo, Basti —sonríe no más y camina, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué? Nooooo —porque no estaba tan cargada el agüiiitaaaaa—. Noooo, noooo, Dani, cómo me creés capaz —solito se acusa.

—Vos te acordás que te vi con tus amigos una vez en el parque a cuadras de tu colegio y me acerqué, los ojitos te lloraban, no me reconocías y... te reías —niega sonriendo, aunque en el fondo le preocupe un montón que fume marihuana.

—¿Seguro que era yo? —intenta quitarse de encima el hecho, aunque se sonríe—. No me acuerdo, debió ser otro, che.

—Estabas hasta con tu uniforme, ¿cómo no ibas a serlo? —le golpea suave con la cadera. Y suspiramos todas imaginando a Sebastián en los baños de colegio con toda la ropa desarreglada, una revista porno gay y tan drogado que ni cuenta se da de nada.

—Que no, que no, te digo que fue otro —insiste y le devuelve el empujoncito, por joder—. Me acordaría de vo', siempre me acuerdo de vo'.

Hay gente con cara para negar las cosas sin ninguna vergüenza. Luego vienen Martín y Manuel. Y luego, Sebastián. ¿Lo habrá aprendido de su viejo?

—Basti, no me asustes, eras vos... —dice medio en serio, medio en broma. Sonriendo y mirandole de reojo.

—¿Pero de qué te vas a asustar, primo? —mira a ambos lados antes de cruza la calle—. La hierba no es mala, esos son inventos de los grandes poderes económicos para hacer gastar más plata a la gente.

Habló Mujica.

—Oh... Yo no sé, nene, pero esas drogas algún daño habrán de hacer, ¿no? Sólo se las suministran a gente con verdaderos dolores y eso... —comenta por comentar, Daniel también mira y cruza.

—Son sólo mentiras, viste —mueve la mano que tiene más cerca de Daniel mientras habla para llamar más su atención—. ¿Nunca la has probado? —se le ocurre, y se sorprende ante la posibilidad.

—No, Basti... Nunca la he probado —sinceramente, le mira.

—¡¿Nunca?!

«Besame Basti mientras pruebo un canuto de marihuana, nada va a ir mal. Encima la casa con ventanas cerradas es como búnker que nos drogará más».

—Noooo, me estás jodiendo —sigue Sebastián sin enterarse.

—No... Nunca me he sentido en confianza para probarla, ni que fuera rarísimo.

—Pero es que es rarísimo. Todos mis compañeros ya la han probado al menos una vez, y en la universidad... —le mira, duda un momento—, todos fuman.

Hace un día precioso, aún está el sol en el cielo, y por supuesto, el calor adormece a la gente en sus casas a la hora de la siesta.

—No siento ganas de probar, Basti. No te darán un galardón a fin de año por el mérito a la hora de fumar marihuana —rueda los ojos, sin molestarse... Sigue caminando hasta llegar a la tienda.

—¿Ni siquiera un fin de semana con tu primo? —le mira, como ofreciéndole un trato—. Tengo en la casa.

Daniel abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Ya veremos, ahora voy por las cervezas —entra a la tienda y eso es un «convenceme, Baaaaasti» porque tampoco se niega, damn it.

El menor se sonríe y pone los brazos en jarra mientras le espera afuera, considerando que eso no ha sido un rechazo. Se asoma a la puerta, desde la sombra, para mirarle comprar. Se siente un poco... Como que no debería. Daniel termina de pagar el six-pack de cervezas que ha comprado y las mete en una bolsa que le ofrece el vendedor, después pide el trago prometido a Sebastián, que vendría a ser un Bayles y lo guarda en la bolsa también, sale sonriendo. Dios mío, van a terminar borrachos como una cuba.

Sebastián retrocede al verle acercarse, mira alrededor y le faltan los lentes negros para verse sospechoso. Juguetea con las llaves y se imagina que podrían echarse en la cama grande a ver películas mientras beben birras y se fuman algo, convencerá a Daniel en el mismo momento, lo va a tentar. Se sonríe él sólo.

—Ya, Basti. Volvamos... —se guarda mejor la billetera y llega hasta él. Daniel se va a dejar seduciiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrr porque encima Sebastián es jovencito y es como «bocado prohibido» y y y estarán en el cuarto de sus tíos, en su cam tiene una buena tina ese baño.

—¿Qué compraste? —intenta mirar dentro de la bolsa, acercándose hasta estar hombro con hombro. Daniel aparta la bolsa todo lo que puede para que Sebastián no mire.

—Cervezas compré, las Quilmes porque no había otras en paquete... —contesta, con un sonrisita.

—¿Sólo eso? —se aparta apenas un centímetro—. Bueno, con lo que tengo en casa —se refiere a la hierba—, no hará falta más. ¿Cómo te va en la uni? —le pregunta verdaderamente interesado—. ¿Ya te falta menos?

—Me va muy bien, tengo unas notas espectaculares con los trabajos grupales... Me falta sólo hasta diciembre —que vendrían a ser cuatro meses, sacando un chicle—. Y puedo empezar como practicante en alguna primaria estatal o algo —sonriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee porque le gustan los niños.

—¡Bárbaro, Dani! —le felicita—. Con lo animales que son los pibes hoy en día, sos un valiente —le palmea el hombro—. ¿No sería mejor hacer clases a...?

—¿Hacer clases a quien... ? Vos serás mi primer estudiante privado —agrandaaaa los ojos.

—A chicos más grandes, menos bestia —específica Sebastián, y se ríe entre dientes—. Si dieras clases privadas te pediría que me enseñarás biología, pero tendría que pagarte de otra forma —hace el gesto de dinero con los dedos.

Daniel se sonroja no sé porque. Pero después se le pasa un poquito, pensando.

—Basti, me gustan los niños, enseñarles, que me pregunten toditas sus dudas, verlos jugar... —los ojitos le BRILLAN. Creo que se sonroja por la forma en la que se le ha agudizado la voz a Sebastián. Como que intimida, a ratos.

—Preguntas de pibitos que no saben nada. Nosotros hacemos preguntas más... Elaboradas, ¿viste? —le mira, queriendo que le responda—. Pero tenés razón, su gracia debe tener —transa, considerando REALMENTE la perspectiva.

Y pensando en que cuando él era niño, sí, para él todas las respuestas eran nuevas y, aún más, sin ellas no habría podido desarrollar un mayor pensamiento. Siguiendo la idea, le parece casi noble esa tarea de guiar a pequeñas personitas que aún son inocentes: darles la base para todo lo que vendrá después en la vida.

—Su gracia tiene, es mi vocación. La siento cuando el corazón me late rapidísimo sólo de imaginarme haciendo prácticas con ellos, todo. Además, es una responsabilidad grande... —se mete el chicle a la boca y masca unas cuantas veces—. De esas mentecitas depende mucho la base de la siguiente generación de la población, enseñarles todas las opciones que tienen desde chicos para que sepan afrontar los problemas de la adolescencia, amar más a sus viejos...

—Sólo vos tenés la paciencia para lidiar con eso, yo no podría —se relame al ver el chicle, inconcientemente—. Se te ve en la mirada que te gusta, me alegro por ti —muy sincero. Ve su casa a lo lejos y comienza a caminar más lento—. Es meterles moral, pero qué moral es la pregunta.

—La moral para ser aceptados en la sociedad, Basti... Después de los siete años los rasgos en la personalidad de una persona no cambian demasiado... Y de eso depende demasiado que vaya a ser líder anarquista o uno que unifique la sociedad que también lo aceptó a él —explica, caminando despacio igual para seguirle el ritmo.

—Ésa es, normalmente, la más falsa de las morales —dice Sebastián queriendo resumir una idea mucho más grande. Cruzar la calle no se le antoja, se detiene al borde y mira si vienen autos, cosa que no ocurre y es obvio, pero se da su tiempo.

—Lo dices porque sos rebelde —se ríe tan tiernooooooooooo él y Daniel camina fijándose apenas.

—Pero rebelde de verdad, no quiero llevar una vida que no me guste y esa moral que te muestran las películas gringas... —cruza, y camina apenas un poquito más lento, sabe que el interior de la casa estará fresco y el sol le adormece a esa hora perfecta de la tarde—. ¿No te cuestionás lo que debés enseñar? ¿No hay nada con lo que no simpatices? —busca las llaves para abrir la puerta, y ya no tiene que levantar la mirada como antes para hablar con Daniel, eso le hace sentirse más como él, más grande, más hombre.

A Daniel le encanta escucharlo y luego contraatacar.

—Yo no busco que se rebelen contra el sistema, enseñarles la semilla del comunismo o tales cosas que nunca funcionan y sólo quedan muertes y libros... —contesta tranquilo, mirándolo a los ojos—. Simpatizo con la tranquilidad y la justicia, tampoco con la mediocridad, pero vos sabés lo que quiero transmitir.

Sebastián abre la puerta y se la sostiene, como un pequeño gesto, para que pase primero.

—No digo las semillas del comunismo, Dani —cierra la puerta detrás de ellos y sí, la casa está fresca. Se refriega un ojo por debajo de los lentes—. ¿Una siesta, eh? —ofrece, aún sin arreglarse los lentes—. Decirles que la familia son un papá y una mamá, que la gente sonríe por la vida.

Daniel bosteeeeeeeeeeza al llegar y siente ese calorsito que da sueño en las tardes.

—Una siesta —corrobora y pestañea lento—. Eso quiero, Basti. Que los niños aprendan que al igual que ellos, también su papis aprenden a ser padres y que los momentos son únicos y que los quieran mucho... —se dirige a la cocina a dejar las cervezas en el refrigerador.

—Sos grande, pero creo que no siempre vamos a coincidir totalmente —le sonríe, extendiendo la mano para que le pase la bolsa—. Andá y elegí una cama —hay un tonito allí... Si me entienden. Ese toniiiiiiiiiito.

—Ah... Dale, Basti —le da la bolsa, se quita la vincha y se despeina el cabello porque le empieza a dar más sueño. Camina hacia adentro—. Te espero en la cama —y se refiere a la graaaaaaaaaan cama.

—Pero con algo de ropa —bromea y va a dejar la bolsa al refri, para que estén bien frías las cervezas. Levanta las cejas con el extra que le ha metido Daniel, no lo ha probado.

Daniel... va a hacer caso. Llega al cuarto y parece un hornito porque todo el calor se ha agalopado en esa parte de la casa, suspira y se saca el polo y después se tira a la cama. Termina boca abajo en el colchón con los ojos cerrados. Sebastián llega menos de dos minutos después, sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza y doblándola más o menos, lo suficiente para dejarla apilada en una esquina con sus pantalones y sus zapatos. Cierra bien cerradas las cortinas, se escucha el ruido de las argollas en la baranda de metal.

El ruido hará que Daniel entrecierre los ojos y mire a Sebastián, se acomode la almohada y como que la abraze.

—Basti, que sueño me ha venido de pronto —susurra.

—Normal, loco, no te veías la cara sofocada que tenías mientras caminábamos —le responde en un tono bajito, como para no despertarle. Mira si puede meterse del lado de Dani en la cama.

—Acostate... —murmura Daniel haciéndole un espacio con las almohadas.

—Vamos a ser un horno —sentencia, hincando la rodilla.

—Quiero dormir con vos, andá —hace un pucherito tan liiiiiiiindooooo y los ojitos le brillan tamaño anime. Estira una mano a su rodilla.

—Nos vamos a cocinar —se ríe entre dientes y se sube a la cama de rodillas, le pone una mano en la cadera para no perder el equilibrio. Daniel suelta una risita y estira su otra mano para coger la de Sebastián y jalarlo más para sí suavecito.

—Y qué importa, siempre hemos echado la siesta juntos, Basti —sonríe de lado, sin dejar de mirarle—. No te hagás de rogar _pío ya?_

Sebastián cae sobre él, como en cámara lenta. Se siente su peso que se echa en la cama con un poco de respeto hacia Dani, pero sin lograrlo mucho así que algo de su peso debe recibir, hace ruido de todos modos, como una risa entre dientes, Daniel lo acomoda muy cerca a sí, pasandole un brazo por encima. Se ríe un poquito más fuerte.

—Baaaastiiiiii, shhhhhhhh —cierra los ojitos con una sonrisa porque su primo no ha caído tan aparatosamente tampoco.

—Mmm —se le acerca más y se estiraaaaa, tantea los lentes en su rostro y se los quita con cuidado—. Ya estás hecho un horno, vamos a terminar más asados que el vacuno del otro día.

Así que están costilla con costilla, la zona de contacto seguramente comienza a transpirar. Daniel le entierra la cara en el cuello y le abraza.

—Mmmm, ése seguro se quemó, vos no quemás...

—Pero vos sí —los labios de Daniel le causan cosquillas sobre la piel. Deja los lentes a un ladito, por sobre sus cabezas.

—Dormir me va a quitar el calor — le da un besito ahí donde está, medio dormido, medio en vida como está. A Sebastián le da un escalofrío el beso, pero no se acurruca más, en su lugar se queda mirando para otra parte, con el rostro medio colorado (y él dirá que es el calor). Le acaricia el cabello para hacerle dormir.

—Muy hombrecitos nosotros dos —se regaña a sí mismo en un susurro.

Daniel oye susurro porque Daniel parece LA OTRA PIEL de Sebastián de lo tan pegados que están.

—Dormí, dormí... —le abraza MÁS.

—Mmm —le responde Sebastián con los ojos cerrados y despertarán en media hora BAÑADOS en sudor.

Esperemos que Daniel no despierte sin pantalón, parece el mago de la ropa éste. Y mientras duermen se le pega mucho, luego no, luego sí, luego rueda por la cama y debe despertarse de espaldas a Sebastián hecho un ovillito, con un... Bultito entre las piernas. Ejem.

Sebastián tantea alrededor buscando la frazada que debe sacarse, obviamente no encuentra nada, sólo el cuerpo de Daniel, pero lo que toca parecen más bóxers que pantalones por la textura.

—Che, bajale al calientacamas —le pide, con los ojos cerrados—. Dani... —le da un codacito allí donde alcance—. Que me estoy muriendo.

Daniel contrae la espalda porque le cae ahí y hace un «ngggh _nde_ Basstii» y voltea otra vez, sonrojado y sudoroso.

—Hace mucho calor —se queja en un gemido frustrado.

—Eso te estoy diciendo —pero no se le despega—. Más ratito nos traemos las birras heladas y nos quedamos así en ropa interior, viste, y nos refrescamos —aunque afuera la hora de mayor calor ya haya pasado.

—Traelas ahorita —pide Daniel en su oído, y se lleva una mano «fresquita» de Sebastián a la panza. A Sebastián que le hable encima lo enciende, pero por dentro, no le dice que le manda mensajes por todo el cuerpo. Deja que le lleve la mano y la presiona suavemente sobre su piel.

—¿Me querés fuera de la cama? —le bromea, aunque no lo parezca. Daniel se SONROJA, le arde la cara un 10% más de lo que ya estaba caliente. Porque esa pregunta ha sonado... Muy... O él la ha malpensado muy...

—No quiero.

—No me echés, en diez minutos bajo —rasca con las uñas en el estómago de Dani, y con la otra mano se rasca su barbilla.

—Cuando vos querás —sonríe un poco avergonzadito porque él no es muy de pedir cosas así de frente. Lleva una mano encima de la de Sebastián.

—Quizás... —dice en tono pensativo Sebastián después de un rato, aún relajado con el calor y la siesta—. Este finde no vaya a ser tan malo como pensaba —le presiona más fuerte el estómago, para que lo note.

—Siempre lo pasás bien conmigo... ¿A eso te referís? Eres un soool —se alegra Daniel y suelta un «ngh» sin querer, casual se los juro, por la presión de Sebas.

—Pensaba que estaría solo y que, bueno, nada —se encoge de hombros, mirándole—. Que fumaría algo y me la pasaría en pedo, pero no pensé en que tendría con quién —intenta explicarse. Se incorpora—. ¿Viste?

Danielito baja la mirada porque cree que le ha arruinado los planes a su primo.

—Perdoná... Pero vos sabés que tenía que cuidarte y bueno, mi tía lo pidió como favor muy especial... —y yo que no me puedo negar y menos a tu mamá, se revuelve en su sitio.

—¿Pero por qué te disculpás, boludo? —le mira extrañado, intentando enfocarlo sin sus lentes puestos.

—Porque seguro vos querías encontrarte con tus amigos... —sigue mirando abajo y una gota le cae por la frente

—Luciano se desaparece los fines de semana y no sabemos a dónde se va —no es que desaparezca, es que la ropa que usa lo vuelve irreconocible—. Manuel anda re loco detrás de una nena —se encoge de hombros—. Me había hecho a la idea, pero sos un regalo caído del cielo... Sólo...

Daniel traga saliva porque bueno... Pueden ser familia pero ¿está bien que sientas un gusanito en el estómago cuando tu primo te habla de esa manera? ¿O es calor, o es que tiene sed? Duh, ni que fuera un nene.

—No tampoco un regalo, como decís... —se ríe y levanta la mirada—. Oye, Basti...

—¿Mmm? —le pone atención—. No, no estoy molesto contigo, es que... No puedo creer que me hayan buscado niñero —aclara para que Daniel se quite la idea de estar pidiendo disculpas.

Daniel sonríe por la aclaración.

—¿Me puedes dar un beso en la boca? —yo me sorprendo de lo lanzado que es, enserio. Le mira con cierta ilusión que se le escapa.

—Estás re loco, Dani, estás re loco —le contesta, inclinándose UN centímetro hacia él. Se relame los labios despacio.

—Anda, ya estás grandecito, ¿que tiene de malo un beso conmigo? —el tío Miguel podría entrar intempestivamente con una Biblia tamaño jumbo a decir «el incesto y la homosexualidad...» pero no está, así que Daniel sólo lo mira, con las mejillas rojitas porque CALOR.

—¿Esto no se lo enseñarás a tus futuros alumnos vo', verdad? —se le acerca y si choca es que va sin lentes, pero dejando de lado eso le está coqueteando con el tono. Sabe que Daniel no le haría una broma así, que es bien cariñoso su primo y que, con mucho, quizás es sólo una nuestra de afecto, pero a él la mala moral y las malas costumbres no le parecen importantes si no dañan a nadie y quiere ese beso. Está a unos centímetros, acercándose casi por inercia.

—No... Porque esto es un secreto entre vos y yo —Daniel cierra los ojos y corta la poca distancia, acariciándole con los labios primero.

Sebastián va a decir algo, pero se lo traga, apenas queda una respiración sobre los labios de Daniel y el menor se pregunta en qué momento se fumó el porro, porque no lo recuerda. Le besa. Daniel le besa lento hasta que Sebastián le abra los labios y pueda morderlos apenas, que le meta la lengua y fundirse con su calor básicamente, sí, a su primo, que se lo va a permitir, pensando que la mano está buena si con una agüita a quedado tan loco (o sea, que se consiguió una re fuerte que le tiene alucinando hasta con besos). Si hasta el que le vea medio borroso de lejos le corrobora que está volado, sólo le sorprende lo real y concreto que se siente todo. Le lleva una mano al cabello.

Se va encender algo grande ahí... Daniel se lo acerca como puede y hasta hacen ruiditos con la saliva en sus labios después.

—A la próxima me la inyecto en la vena —se dice Sebastián a sí mismo contra los labios de Daniel. Entreabre los ojos, y entre que la modorra se le está yendo y el cabello de Daniel se siente INCREÍBLEMENTE real, en el fondo de su mente algo no conecta con la sensación de estar volado y pegarse con el mismo tema y darle vueltas mil veces. Está pegado en el tema de Daniel, pero nunca lo había visto así, usualmente eran reflexiones en base a la última foto enviada por Whatsapp.

Daniel piensa que es un delito que se sienta tan rico para ser un beso con Sebastián, no que lo esté menospreciando pero no se imaginó. Se separa un poquito agitadillo, y le ha oido eso:

—_Mbore,_ Basti que no, ¡eras vos! Bueno... La marihuana te vuelve mitómano, ¿eh? Cuidado con eso —frunce el ceño relamiéndose los labios otra vez. Sabe que en la vida le va a poder quitar el vicio así que prefiere no amargarse.

—Y ahora imagino que decís boludeces —se ríe solo y le besa—. Dani.

Daniel le sigue el besooooo, y debe tener más experiencia que Sebastián, así que se disfruta al máximo su boca. Le abraza la cintura con sus piernas, y.,. ¿se le sube encima? Sebastián está alucinando, viteh, se pregunta si realmente no habrán pasado ya dos días y no se ha dado cuenta, seguro el calor que sentía no era el sol sino un estado de inconsciencia (ya quiero verlo cuando se dé cuenta que no lo es).

—Ahora me cogés —piensa y dice en voz alta—. Y mi vieja me toca la puerta para saber si cené y cargarse toda la gracia —le mira de lejos, se ve borroso para él, aprieta los dientes. El otro se excita de sólo oírle hablar así, cuando esté encima de sus piernas le va a comer el cuello, «Yo... Podemos explicarle algo y seguro nos entiende, yo me hago cargo» susurra en su oreja cuando sube con besos a su mandíbula. No piensa demasiado, tampoco lo ve tan escandaloso, el calor es insoportable, Daniel se muere por arrancarse el bóxer de una vez.

—Decile que estoy estudiando —estira el cuello, cerrando los ojos—. Siempre le digo eso. Mmm... —abre la boca esperando un beso (y que llueva cerveza, eso también lo ha imaginado con marihuana).

Como está con los ojos abiertos mira su boca abierta y baja su mano para buscarle la bragueta a Sebastián, que para felicidad de todos no lleva pantalones, sólo unos bóxers apretados, viteh.

—¿Qué decís...? —frunce el ceño antes de besarle.

—Que no joda la vieja —normalmente sus alucinaciones entienden perfectamente con una palabra... Provienen de su mente, después de todo—. Sos igualito a él —le busca la mano con la suya.

Ya que no hay bragueta... Le toca... Encima de... YOU KNOW. Daniel se sonroja porque... En serio está alucinando, pensaba que iba en broma para «asustarlo» le frota la mano en su... Entrepierna, besándole un labio con la boca abierta porque ahora jadea con sentirle el bóxer mojadito. Su cerebro está un poco sobrecalentado pero piensa que quizá le gusta otra persona... Le duele un poco.

Sebastián gime despacito, y ya la pequeña alarma detrás de su mente le está diciendo OJO, NO TE ESTÁS TOCANDO VOS, pestañea aún sin comprender (Sebastián deja las drogas plis), besándole y atrayéndole con la otra mano.

Dos alarmas más y CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN.

—Basti... Te deseo —y yo que ni me había dado cuenta, Daaaaani—. Pensá sólo en mí —le jadea en los labios y le saca el... Ejem y lo empieza a masturbar lento pero sin pausa.

—Mier... —le besa... Reaccionando, obviamente, y no le dice que él también le desea, básicamente éste es el mejor sueño/volada erótica que ha tenido en su vida—. Dani, Dani, Dani —repite y repite, y se abraza de su cuello—. Por qué sos tan buen muchacho vos —se queeeejaaaaa tristemente ya que esto nunca va a ocurrir de verdad.

Daniel si pudiera parar lo haría para preguntarle a Sebastián de qué carambas está hablando, pero sólo frota su pecho contra el de él, sudando, le besa donde puede porque bueno, su miembro entre sus muslos tiene contacto con la mano que toca a Sebas.

—¿Te gusta...? Puedes detenerme cuando q-quieras... —sabiendo que no pararía igual, le mira con los ojos vidriosos de placer.

—Siempre me gusta —ay, Sebastián, que éste NO ES el Daniel de tus sueños... En eso, se escucha un golpe contra la ventana (un pajarito perdido que tratando de llegar a la casa de al lado ha chocado por imbécil) y el corazón de Sebastián le da un salto, despertándole completamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously, on "wheels falling off"._

_—No voy a taparte en nada, todo a su tiempo, Basti. Si te pasara algo malo correría por mí la responsabilidad, ¿sabés?_

_._

_—¿Me puedes dar un beso en la boca?_

_._

_—A la próxima me la inyecto en la vena._

_._

_—¿Te gusta...? Puedes detenerme cuando q-quieras..._

_—Siempre me gusta._

* * *

><p>—¿Tenés novio y no me has contado...? —pregunta Daniel porque ahora sí creo que sospecha algo y empieza a atar cabos, no hace caso del ruido porque no está tan a la expectativa y se muerde un labio queriendo tocarse porque la excitación lo sobrepasa.<p>

El pajarito está QEPD contra el suelo y se lo lleva un gato como merienda, si a alguien le interesa saberlo.

—N... no —es la primera vez que Daniel (el de su mente) le pregunta algo así, normalmente le dice que le quiere o que le desea y esa clase de cosas, no se muestra celoso porque no hay razón alguna, en la mente de Sebastián, para que lo esté. Se confunde un poco—, pero...

Se está destapando la olla

Daniel no le cela, sólo le pregunta por curiosidad, vamos, están a punto de acostarse y Sebastián evade la mayoría de veces con su rollo de superioridad las relaciones románticas entonces es un poco obvio que quiera saber, ¿no? Igual empieza a acelerar su mano mientras le besa la comisura de sus labios.

—P-Pero qué, Basti. P-Podés soltármelo —saca su propio miembro del bóxer y giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeeeeee como lunático cuando toca la carne de Sebastián.

—No importa —que ya ha vivido esto del, ejem, sexo gay, pero eso su mente lo sabe. Ya que está más despierto, se pone más activo, le agarra el asunto y se lo mueve (fácilmente piensa que es el suyo propio y será como siempre en su mente de adolescente enamorado, los dos llegando al final al mismo tiempo). El gemido lo enciende a mil, separa más las piernas, IF YOU KNOW WHAT HE WANTS.

Daniel le muerde la barbilla y jadea después con la mano de Sebas encima de su asunto. Es como «woah» y Daniel resbala apenas, con los ojos cerrrados. No quiere saber qué diantres le habrá querido decir Sebastián, pero augura que no es bueno, su racionalidad se pierde en el calor.

Con todo... Sebastián dura MENOS de lo que en sus estímulos mentales y personales ha durado, pero es que muchísimo menos. Usualmente la escena puede hasta variar, pero ahora... Se muerde el labio fuerte y mueve más rápido la mano (reacción usual cuando están... Solamente él y la señora Manuela Palma). Son DEMASIADOS estímulos juntos y nunca se le había ocurrido que Daniel le pudiera morder o gemir así... Venga, si tanta experiencia tampoco tiene y mucho viene del porno, sabe lo suficiente para lo necesario.

Daniel dura. Dura mucho. Así que antes de que se ponga todo lo cachondo que puede... Sebastián ya no da más y gime, los ojos y las manos se le van hacia el rostro de Daniel.

Bueno... Daniel sigue restregándose en toda la piel ardiendo de Sebastián y sigue durando, tumba a su primo en la cama para mirarlo mejor, de tal forma que quede sentado en su pelvis, corriéndosela.

Sebastián ni se da cuenta, está buscando aire, aquí es cuando la ilusión se desvanece y él se queda dormido. Podrían tirarlo por la ventana y ni sentiría el golpe.

Y está, Daniel, sentado bajo su vientre, gimiendo y resbalándose de adelante para atrás desesperado. Ruidos. Gemidos. Movimientos. Sebastián comienza a salir de la nube y se da cuenta que la ilusión no ha acabado, no entiende mucho, mira a Daniel moviéndose y le encuentra sexy. Qué raro. Sin darse ni cuenta, levanta las cejas.

—Toca... Me —suplica Daniel y se muerde los labios, del vientre le chorrean gotitas de sudor, así como del cuello y está muy sonrojado y ya no puede abrir los ojos porque la excitación lo sobrepasa pero aún así no muere—. Basti, B-Basti...

—¿Eh...? —esto está RARÍSIMO, no entiende nada y le da un escalofrío por la espalda, se sienta, todo se siente TAN REAL, le abraza para detenerle y él mismo masturbarle, por la concha de su hermana, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—Que me toqués... Así —susurra Daniel cuando piensa que le va a masturbar, quita la mano y se chupa los dedos. No me pregunten porqué.

—¿Daniel? —Uy, le ha llamado por el nombre, lleno de duda y un poco de pánico—. Decime algo que no sepa —Dios mío ahora va a quedar el DESASTRE. Y le habla mientras le toca, cerquita de él, a un palmo de su rostro tiene la boca y le ve los ojos.

—¿De qué mierda hablás...? —Daniel trata de fruncir el ceño pero sólo se confunde y no ENTIENDE nada. Y se desespera que sea tan leeeeento considerando que Daniel está al borde de morirse.

—Oh —Sebastián abre los ojos grandes al darse cuenta, la boca se le seca de golpe, reduce la velocidad de su mano... Pero no la detiene—. Carajo.

Daniel le besa y le mete la lengua hasta el fondo, sin ser bestia, obvio que Daniel besa sensual, esperando que vuelva la calentura de Sebastián, mientras le acaricia el pecho impaciente, pero Sebastián se muestra más reticente, no tan apasionado para besarle. De pronto se da cuenta que... Ni siquiera la han metido ni nada correctamente.

—Dani, Dani —le llama cuando la lengua de Daniel le deja hablar.

Daniel pestañea apenas porque no siente mucha respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa...?

—¿Sos vos? —que es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar con el cerebro como lo tiene.

—No —rueda los ojos.

—A la mierda —se queda de piedra. Sebastián está bien garabatero hoy, miren.

El calor empieza a diluirse tan rápido como llegó y Daniel va a reputear hasta a las secretarias del Vaticano, en guaraní en un rato, se aleja de Sebastián porque se siente incómodo.

—Podés explicarme de una vez —pide, tranquilo aún. Explicarle TODO, se refiere porque ha soltado una serie de disparates increíbles.

—Primero dejá que me explique a mí mismo... Decime, ¿estoy despierto? —están tan confundidos los dos. Daniel resopla y guarda silencio, mirándole solamente—. No es joda, Dani —se lleva las palmas de las manos a los ojos y aprieta, pensando que la ha cagado—. Pero si estoy conversando esto contigo es que no es mi imaginación.

Daniel se muerde el labio y le empieza a entrar frío, extiende el brazo para coger su polo. Sin contestarle, es que... No saben lo molesto que está, piensa que Sebastián ha hecho alguna broma. Y luego va a ponerse el pantalón tirado en el piso, y el bóxer obviamente, en silencio. Sebastián siente el cambio de presión sobre el colchón, se suelta los ojos y busca rápido sus lentes.

—Dani, esperá —le dice el adolescente hormonal de dieciséis al joven adulto, qué tal, Daniel se está portando admirablemente.

Daniel no va a contestarle hasta que Sebastián no empiece a desembuchar todo el quilombo que le ha hecho pasar.

Y se va a dar su tiempo hasta de cambiarse bien bonito todo e ir por una birra a la cocina.

Sebastián se levanta y está desnudo, viteh, recoge la primera prenda que encuentra rapidísimo y se la pone (el pantalón, los bóxers están por allí tirados), se le acerca rodeando la cama.

—Daniel, oíme.

Daniel te oye, mi niño. Mientras camina hacia la puerta, está decepcionado porque no se esperaba una broma así y menos de Sebastián.

—No pensé que fuera cierto —se explica, siguiéndole, pero no poniéndole ninguna mano encima para no ser agresivo, ni obligándole a voltear, o saltando enfrente suyo—. Me pasa todo el tiempo, pensé que otra vez te estaba... —traga saliva—, soñando. ¿Me oís?

Daniel traga saliva y se detiene un poco, voltea cuando le oye hablar porque esa declaración ha sido fuerte pe.

—No entiendo, Basti... Mirá, te voy a ser claro: si seguís metiéndote más a la droga se me va a olvidar que sos mi primo y le voy a decir a tus viejos —ahora sí le riñe.

—No seás malo, Daniel, es normal a mi edad... —le pide, juntando las manos, pero al menos Daniel le escucha—. Te re juro que te lo explico todo si vos me contestás una pregunta.

Ya van llegando al living. Daniel sólo le mira, porque se ha quedado parado desde que volteó a verlo, resopla más incómodo pero se queda callado, para que pregunte.

—¿Me querés vo'? —y lo dice así, queriendo decir muchas cosas sólo con eso—. Lo que pasó allá podría no haber pasado si vos no hubieses querido —traga saliva.

—Claro que te quiero y me duele que me hayás hecho una broma así —porque cuando lo encontró no parecía drogado—. Pero ahora, mirá... Sólo quiero olvidarme —confiesa porque es un lío horrible y quizá estuvo muy mal intentarlo y hacerlo y sigue furioso por quedar a la mitad y se voltea.

—No ha sido ninguna broma —se le acerca un paso, con cuidado—. Estaba medio dormido, y hace un calor de puta madre. Pensé que era lo de siempre —le mira significativamente—. No fumé, creo, sólo una agüita y ni eso. Te lo juro.

Draaaaaaaaaamaaaaa. Camina a la heladera a sacar las cervezas sin contestar, otra vez.

—Cambiá de tema, Basti.

—Daniel, ¿que no me estás oyendo? —no está gritando, pero alza la voz unos decibeles. Se siente rechazado, hasta usado, pero eso no le importa porque lo ha disfrutado: la mojigatería está de más. Es la idea de Daniel rechazándole en serio, cuando no armó un plan para declararse ni nada (o, lo que tenía en mente, esperar que con los meses se le pasara la calentura).

—Bajame el tonito igual que no tengo ganas de hablar del tema, ya la cagaste, déjalo así —habla más alto porque está dolido y saca una cerveza—. Fue mi culpa por dejarme con un nene, no... Basti, estuvo mal, ya no me lo recordés.

—No soy un pibe —murmura Sebastián por lo bajo, pero no le responde. Ojo, que no se ha dado por vencido, no se va a olvidar de esto tan fácil. Lo guardará en la sección de su mente para los pendientes, esos momentos agrios de los que espera una restitución de su dignidad (y tiene guardados algunos desde hace años). Corre la silla de la mesa.

Daniel le quita la chapa a la cerveza y mira a Sebastián, traga saliva. Se acerca donde él y le da un beso en el cabello, «te quiero, disculpame». Y bueno, MALINTERPRETENLO

—¿Qué ha sido eso? No, no contestés —aún le molesta, pero algo es algo, le ha dicho todo lo que quería oír—. ¿Puedo beber? —y lo piensa, lo va a pensar todo el día y durante varias semanas, que Daniel le dijo que le quiere y que se disculpó.

—Que te quiero y que por más que nos esforcemos no nos vamos a olvidar... —admite Daniel y le acaricia el cabello, se siente débil, ¿por qué? Si ya no quería hablar con Sebastián—. Al menos yo no me voy a olvidar y va a estar revoloteándome en la mente...

—¿Dani? —le mira, levantando la barbilla para ello.

—Y que está mal, es mi culpa, son tus hormonas las que me afectan, no me dejan pensar —la cerveza se deshiela entre sus dedos, sin beberla. Suspira—. Basti, allá te deseé como no tenés una idea, te quiero tanto —confiesa y es muy torpe pero lo hace.

Sebastián traga saliva y hace el amago de llevarse los dedos a los lentes, pero se detiene. Le da una pequeña excitación esa confesión.

—No está mal —niega.

—Sí está mal, me voy a sentir culpable cada vez que vea a mis tíos —ahora si le da un trago a su cerveza, con la otra mano en el cabello de Sebastián.

—Llevo soñando con esto por meses, no digás que está mal. ¿Quién decide eso? —y vuelve, inevitablemente, al hecho de que Daniel le enseñará a los niños pequeños lo que es bueno y lo que es malo.

Daniel se agacha hasta quedar de rodillas frente al otro, le da otro trago largo a la cerveza y la deja en la mesa. Lo mira a los ojos.

—¿Desde cuando... Te gusto? —Daniel, _bloody hell_.

—Desde que —se lo piensa, nota una actitud como de que le va a dar un sermón—, te vi con esa remera, la musculosa, ¿recordás? Estaba mi tía de cumple y hacia calor. Jugamos con bombitas de agua —no es realmente en ese momento, pero se acerca—. El día anterior —agrega, con cierta vergüenza—, me había garchando a una compañera en su habitación, los viejos no estaban y una cosa llevó a la otra.

Daniel asiente y sonríe porque es muy tierno todo, le quiere besar pero aún no es el momento, levanta las cejas.

—¿Y que pasó con la compañera? —dulce, en serio.

—No querés oírlo —agacha la cabeza.

—Si no me lo querés contar... —porque si quiere oírle.

—No es importante —explica—, pero fue como cruzar un puente y que se rompiera detrás mío.

—No te gustó...—le palmea la rodilla—. Pero mirá, quizá ella tampoco tenía experiencia y por eso vos... —movimiento de un enredo con la otra mano libre—. Pero no, Basti, uno tiene que asegurarse bien —aconseja.

—No es eso... —se siente avergonzado—. No soy uno de los pibitos a los que les enseñarás cómo el papá le pasa su semilla a la mamá, Dani —aclara. Daniel se ríe y muestra las palmas.

—Dale, _kuimba´e pora_, seguí —alienta con una sonrisa. Sebastián suspira.

—Qué me queda si lo importante ya lo descubriste. Y nada. Siempre pienso que sos vos, no deberías subir esas fotos a Facebook —fotos que no tienen ni que ser sexys para que a Sebastián le gusten—. Llamás al pecado vo', viste —bromea, pero apenas sonríe. Daniel se sonroja un poco y traga saliva.

—N-No sabía que vos... Es que me borraste del Facebook, ¿te acordás? —le besa un dedo de la otra mano, mirándole a los ojos.

—No es verdad —niega—. Borré ése en que me tenía mi viejo, para que no me pillara algunas cosas, pero dejé otro que tiene la foto de una vaca.

—Oh, pensaba que era de Martín —se ríe bajito—. Quiero besarte.

Sebastián le mira fijo, sorprendido.

—Hacelo —le contesta—. Pero hacelo de verdad, no pensés que soy un pibito que no sabe nada o que no entiende —aprieta un puño de los nervios, el corazón se le acelera apenas ante la perspectiva. Daniel, mirándole a los ojos, se levanta y acerca a sus labios, le respira ahí, a centímetros.

—Vos me gustás desde que le escondiste el dulce de leche a Martín, a los 11 años... —y le besa como solo Daniel sabe: hasta quitarle la razón.

A Sebastián se le detiene el corazón con esa declaración... Y con el beso es como si le resucitara, con un voltaje para decirles a todos que despejen. Quiere preguntar si es cierto, pero los labios tan cerca le ponen la piel de gallina y ya cuando Daniel le besa se le olvida hasta el nombre y la dirección, o lo que es lo mismo, se pierde completamente. Daniel le besa mucho, con mucho cariño y pasión y entrega. Le mete los dedos por el cabello de la nuca. Siente como su corazón quiere reventar de lo feliz y pleno que está con Sebastián, que está con el cerebro fundido, nos lo podemos comer con pedacitos de pancito tostado.

Sebastián abre la boca, gime despacio y sin darse cuenta, y continúa besándole, inclinándose hacia adelante aún sentado. Daniel le sigue el beso un ratito más, algo en erección y se separa.

—Basti... La cerveza se va a calentar.

—Que se joda la birra —dice sin odio ni agresión hacia la cerveza, y un segundo después—. ¿La guardo? —para seguir besándole sin problemas.

Daniel se ríe de la «agresividad» de frase con la que contesta Sebastián y toma la cerveza mirándole a los ojos mientras se la termina. Sebastián se relame entre que quiere cerveza para mojarse la boca y seguir besándole.

—Convidame —no especifica de qué. Entreabre la boca. Daniel sobreentiende que es la cerveza, toma un poco más y le da el último poquito. Limpiándose la boca.

Sebastián toma la cerveza y lo hace en silencio. Es sólo un restito, se relame mirando la lata y se levanta para ir a sacar las otras cinco y llevarlas a la habitación.

—¿Todavía queremos ver una peli?

Daniel quita las manos de sus rodillas cuando siente que se para, y se levanta también. Suelta un suuuuupiiiiiirooooo a la limeña y se desordena/arregla el cabello.

—Bueno... Yo pensaba que... —carraspea y baja la mirada, pensando que Sebastián ya no quiere.

—¿Pensabas? —le pide que continúe... Queriendo pegarse una cachetada porque Daniel besándole vuelve a ser como si estuviera drogado, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Eso, que vos... Bueno ya, voy poniendo una peli —sonríe y se va al cuarto.

—Que yo... Pero Dani, sé claro —cierra la puerta del refrigerador que hasta se tambalea, en una mano sostiene las cervezas y en la otra el licor extraño que ha elegido Daniel. Van a quedar muertos.

Pero si estamos hablando del ¡Baileys Irish Cream! Como ha de no haberlo probado, y no es raro, Basti, no, es dulce como tu saliva. Daniel piensa que pueden ver las películas de esas maneras que él sabe. Esas maneras donde ves la tele y él besa el pecho y con un dedo le acaricia hasta el ombligo lentameeeeente y se le pone la piel de gallina o la forma de sólo ver directo a la pantalla, claro.

Llega al cuarto, prende la tele y se echa en la cama, como hecho ovillito para que le vean bien el poto, el desgraciado.

Sebastián le mira el culo al llegar poquísimo después, cómo no, y deja las cervezas en el suelo junto al BIC, ¿que no ven que cuando él bebe con sus amigos es a escondidas y con vino barato y cervezas aún más baratas? O con un poquito de malicia en el mate. Aunque le han hecho probar tequila y una vez le robó una botella de pisco a su padre, regalo del tío Miguel.

—Voy a buscar algo y vuelvo —se lame el labio—. Elegí mientras, ¿vale? —no se va, esperando que le responda (y mirándole el culo todo el rato, listo para desviar la mirada de tener que hacerlo).

—¿Dónde vas? —se jala el cuello del polo porque volvieron al cuarto del calor, y busca el control en la mesita de noche.

—A mi cuarto —señala por el pasillo.

—Dale, pero... Dame otro beso antes —se apoya con los codos en el colchón. Sebastián se sonríe y se le acerca. Inclinándose sobre él, estira los labios y cierra los ojos, no puede evitar sonreír. Daniel también sonríe y le da un beso, bien dado. Sin cerrar los ojos.

Se nos va a iiiiiir, Sebastián suspira y no SE DETIENE, le chupa el labio, pero Daniel sí se separa, mirándole embobaaaaado. El primero se inclina más, no queriendo separarse, le pone las manos en los hombros para no caerse. Seba, que ya no te quieren besar, entiende, aún te falta aprender.

Daniel le besa un tantito más, mirándole como cuando ve crías chiquitas de gatos.

A Sebastián el cerebro se le funde otro pooooocooooo y las hormonas empiezan a bailarle un tango lento. Se separa para respirar, aleluya, y cuando lo hace, Daniel suelta una risita leve y vuelve a atraerlo porque su carita de nene le excita y ahora con un poco más de lengua, cierra los ojos.

A la mier... A Sebastián ya se le ha olvidado que iba a armarse un porro a su cuarto, eso es un milagro. Se le echa encima, con casi todo su peso, las rodillas tocan el borde de la cama. Daniel hasta hace unos cuantos mugidos o soniditos de quejidos entre separación y separación. Y le abraza el cuello, yéndose de este planeta.

Dios mío, van a estar así unos minutos, al menos hasta que Sebastián necesite de nuevo aire (pero perfeccionará muy pronto la técnica de respirar por la nariz mientras besa, esperen unos meses nada más). El chiquillo cada vez va a estar más inclinado sobre su primo, que todavía es más grande de cuerpo, para colmo. Daniel lo jala más hacia sí, abriendo las piernas, llevadno a que Sebastián se caiga sobre él y jadee, sonrojado, los lentes movidos cinco milímetros, pero sin ni notar eso.

—Repetime que sos real.

Daniel le besa las mejillas, y también respira pesado.

—Soy real y te quiero a vos tanto que el pecho me va a explotar —le lame los labios

—Tenemos —se acomoda, estirándose para quedar recostado sobre él—. Todo el finde, che, no creo poder alucinar tanto —se ríe—. Si no sos de verdad después no podré mirarte a la cara.

Daniel le restriega la entrepierna a Sebastián y se muerde los labios, cierra los ojos.

—Podés contarme tus alucinaciones toda la cena a la vuelta de tus viejos —bromea y es OSADO con eso, como casi nunca, en medio de un «mmmmffff» que es como un bufido.

—No... Jodás, Dani, no se pueden con... tar —y en diez años Sebastián no va a negar que le tenía tan fácilmente excitado y a punto, pero dirá que era un niño todavía, que obviamente cualquier cosa le pondría así. Daniel acaricia toda la piel de Sebastián que alcanzen sus manos, y suelta un jadeo, especialmente para ponerlo más a punto caramelo.

Es que... Daaaaaaniiiii, sos un experimentado loco. Decime quien te enseñó esos trucos, papá, no Martín...

Sebastián gime porque le roza el asunto con la cremallera de los pantalones, mala idea no ponerse ropa interior, y es una agonía, a esta velocidad va a acabar por segunda vez de la pura excitación y esto le está superando. (Daniel le enseñará casi todos los trucos que se sepa de grande, viste).

A Daniel hace rato le debe apretar el asunto, mueve las caderas leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentoooooooo y en círculos, mientras trata de abrir los ojitos verdes para ver como Sebastián disfruta. Le besa otra vez. Rl menor aprieta los ojos y gime bajito, siente la espalda toda sensible, quiere que le toque más y le aprieta los brazos.

—¡Dani, Dani...! —se nos va a... Manchar la ropa.

Daniel cierra los ojos y bota aire por la nariz porque NO quería que se corriera tan rápido, él se queda con ganas por segunda vez, igual le devora el cuello despacito, mientras le acaricia la columna vertebral con un dedo. Pobre Daniel. Se merece un abrazo.

Y no sólo él. ¡Sebastián está sobre estimulado! Con las cosas que está aprendiendo aquí después no se sorprendan porque las muchachas luego lo quieran para ellas. Balbucea inconexamente y tiembla, TIEMBLA con los dedos en su columna, es demasiado, mejor que masturbarse sólo en las noches o que esas veces exploratorias en que ha terminado con mucho más dolor que placer. Se abraza a Daniel y le respira sobre la piel profundamente. Sus pantalones deben ser un asco.

Daniel se le restriega un poco más y cuando le abraza lame su oreja y el final de su mandíbula y...

—Sos egoísta vos.. —susurra, igual enternecido con Sebastián, que con el movimiento le da otro escalofrío, sigue sensible, gime con la boca de Daniel haciendo todas esas cosas y hablándole... En sus sueños le imaginaba más sumiso, más tranquilo, sin considerar que, obviamente, Daniel le gana en experiencia.

—D-Da... niiiii.

—¿Me querés...? —susurra ronco en su oreja toda húmeda de saliva como la ha dejado y caliente, abrazándole más por abajo, le mete la mano en los pantalones, uuuuuhhhhh su cuuuuuuuulooooo, Daaaaaaaniiiiii.

—Síquetequiero, terequiero Daniii —abre la boca al sentir las manos allí y le entierra el rostro en el cuello—. En cuanto encuentre un laburo te daré regalos.

Daniel se excita más, tanto que podría llorar de placer porque ES SU PRIMITO ADORADO HABLANDOLE A JADEOS, _mamma mía_. Estira la cabeza un poco y le chupa la nuca, mete la otra mano en el pantalón y con las dos le aprietaaaaaaaaa eeeel cuuuuuuuuuloooooooooo.

—Ah... Seba, que rico sos, que lindo, que todo.

—Nos cambiamos a un depa, te puedo hacer el aseo y cocinarte —arroz, probablemente, y tallarines nada más.

—Bastiiiiiiiii... —suspira/jadea/ gime.

—Mi vieja se va a poner histéricaaaahhh —es que le está apretando, cierra los ojos y se va a morir si siguen, se va a morir, denle un respiro y una cerveza.

Daniel sigue y sus dedos le acarician el... EJEM, bueno eso del culo. Con toda la maestría, bachiller y postgrado que se necesita para llevarlo a la nubes.

—Vos estás conmigo, n-nnghhh no habrán problemas —le besa el hombro.

—Pero se pondrá histérica si sabe —intenta hablar cuerdamente, le muerde el cuello—. Más lento —le pide, tensando los músculos.

—¡No puedo! Me habés calentado terriblemente, no me pidñas que pare, es más... —TRATA de pensar en frío y no seguir besando la piel de su primo y jadea—. Necesito algo de lubricante, Basti...

Y le acaricia suaveeeeeee.

Y (8) amasa la masa mamasa (8)

—¿Lubricante? —se asusta, pero no lo demuestra—. N-no tengo, no sé ni cuál se compra.

Daniel traga saliva y mira a su alrededor, saca con TODO el dolor de su alma una mano del pantalón de Sebastián y tantea en los cajones de la mesita de noche, encuentra un pote, lo saca, ohhhhhhhhh creeeeeemaaaaaaa de almendras para cuerpo. De la madre de Sebastián, ¿esto puede ser peor?

En algún lugar de Perú, una mujer ESTUPENDA (¿de dónde creen que sacó Sebastián el encanto?), se endereza, de piernas cruzadas.

—Ve~ tuve una sensación extraña.

El argentino sólo se ríe bajo el sol, deben estar en una casa campestre bebiendo vino y esperando que Miguel traiga el pollo a la brasa.

—Boludeces tuyas, mujer.

Daniel se chupa los dedos y los vuelve a meter en el pantalón de Sebastián (lo hace para que sienta humedad, sin hacer nada más que acariciarle), que lo va a volver loco, trata de salirse de abajo.

Si es que puede con todo el peso muerto de Sebastián, y con que a éste cada roce le da sensaciones. Se ha recuperado, esos sí, y al estar más calmado nota que se mueve, al menos.

Daniel sale de ahí, sin quitar la mano de los pantalones, por Dios, que está concentrado. De tal forma que Sebastián quede de espaldas, Daniel de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas, le baja el pantalón.

—Basti, he ganado experiencia porque nadie _nderakóre_ tenía la cara de vos o parecida, y busqué... —se unta cremita en los dedos—. Y se la metí a varios...

—La reputa que me parió —se acomoda de espaldas, abre las piernas más tontamente, porque los pantalones no se los ha sacado totalmente aún.

—Sí, la reputa que te parió —le acaricia la zona y le mete los dedos, con la otra mano se baja la bragueta y desabrocha el pantalón—. Y yo te quiero tanto, me sentía pedófilo, no era normal que a los doce años quisiera tocarte —despaciiiiiiiitooooo y suave—. Así.

King of calentura es éste or wath.

—¡Dani! —se asusta y le agarra los brazos, el pantalón a la altura de sus rodillas no le ayuda a hacer esto más cómodo—. Tenemos todo el finde.

Sebastián quiere preguntar si a los doce años suyos o a los de Daniel, pero todo a su debido tiempo, no se iba a acabar el mundo ahora, ¿o sí? Por si alguien se lo pregunta, es a los doce años de Sebastián, nunca tanto.

—Qué. Qué... —pregunta, tratando de acariciarle igual—. Nooooo... Basti ten compasión de mííí —jadea. Sebastián le mira angustiado.

—Te prometo que sí... Después.

Daniel se muerde los labios y aparta a Sebastián como si fuera un saco de papas, masturbándose solo. Éste le mira hacer, sintiéndose culpable, aunque su cuerpo no lo demuestra. Prefiere una solución si es que la hay, así que retrocede un poco (con los pantalones todos ya trepados por las piernas hasta las rodillas, se va a caer en algún momento).

—Dejame a mí, sé hacer esto —le dice de pronto, muy confiado realmente en que sabe hacerlo bien. Se toca con la puntita de al lengua el labio, esperando con toda el alma que Daniel no esté enojado ENOJADO.

Daniel sigue haciéndose mientras jadea, mira a Sebastián empapado de sudor como está y se suelta el asunto, mostrándoselo como si fuera una _bloody_ fruta que está lista para comer.

Sebastián se pregunta si está sándole la última oportunidad, pero tampoco piensa demasiado. Se relame y se inclina, de rodillas... Y no es tan bueno como quisiera, aunque él se considera a sí mismo ya conocedor de la materia. Se le llena la boca de saliva. Y se lo mete TODO en la boca, sin trucos ni nada, sólo subiendo y bajando en un movimiento muy básico. Está seguro que con eso debería bastar, a él eso le ha bastado y si hoy en día de grande se mirara a sí mismo, se diría que era un tonto que no sabía nada, se daría un facepalm y se reiría un poco.

Daniel espera y le pone una mano en la cabeza a Sebastián, suspira tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Date tu ti-tiempo aahh... relajate —sí, Dani, AHORA recién lo dices, el pobre chico no tiene experiencia pueeeeesss. Cuando se la mete toda en la boca, GIME alto. Y jadea más aparatosamente.

Mejor será que le indique qué hacer, porque Sebastián se está ahogando con su propia saliva y el asunto de Daniel. Va a un ritmo medio, esperando (no tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo estará así).

Se escuchan ruidos mojados y obscenos.

Psss, la mamá de Sebastián lleva como media hora mandándole mensajes al celular a Daniiii.

Daniel jadea.

—Sacalo y volvételo a me-meter... —pide. Su celular vibra en algún rincón de la cama con los mensajes de Felicia y él no se percata, OBVIAMENTE. Sebastián le obedece, sacando la boca con un plop húmedo y traga saliva.

—¿De nuevo? —espera la confirmación. Daniel aguanta la respiración.

—S-Sí, Basti... Lo estás haciendo de putamadre, te lo puedo jurar.

Y allí es donde le acarician a Sebastián el ego ese escondido y sonríe sin evitarlo al volver a... Al tema, eh, y así sigue un rato mientras el celular vibra y vibra y vibra y vibra tanto que termina por caerse de la cama.

Daniel se medio muere cuando ve a Sebastián que le duele la mandíbula y lo restante lo terminará con su mano porque para su primo ha sido suficiente, le sube la cara. Respirando agitadííííííííísiiiimo y no oyendo el celular., ninguno de los dos. Sebastián le mira, sin pensar que ha hecho algo mal, qué va, sino todo lo contrario, que Daniel ha quedado satisfecho.

—¿Ya? —le pregunta y mira su mano, y en este rato el cuerpo se le ha tranquilizado y descansado todos los miembros del mismo.

Las cervezas se deben estar entibiando.

—Besame y terminamos —las cervezas estarán calientes cuando quieran beberlas, ay. Y su miembro expulsa el famoso líquido blanco y pegajoooooso.

Sebastián duda antes de besarlo, pero lo hace y ahora es su celular el que está vibrando en sus pantalones. El corazón se le acelera. Daniel le besa, rodeándole con los brazos como puede. Sudoroso.

Y así van a estar unos cinco minutos MÍNIMO. Hasta que necesiten aire y Daniel se separe primero.

—Te quiero.

—Boludo —le sale del corazón como desbordándolo y le aprieta fuerte. Daniel

lo abraza y le respira en el cabello. Y así abrazados, lo tumba en la cama, Sebastián se deja tumbar y le hace cariñitos en el cabello—. Estoy soñando, no sé qué me metí en el cuerpo, pero que no se vaya.

—¿Desde cuándo... Te metés tantas cosas en el cuerpo? —levanta una ceja, subiéndole una pierna.

—No me meto tantas cosas en el cuerpo, sólo María —le contesta sincero, le toca suavecito la pierna y la mira de reojo.

—Mmmm... No me gusta eso, cada porro que te fumés será una hora menos que me verás... Y que yo me preocupe —uy no, Daniel, ya no lo ves hasta el año 2050. Le besa el cuello, le gusta besarle el cuello a Sebastián, morderle apenitaaaas. Va a dejarle chupetones, yo no sé, ah.

—No hacen daño, te convido —uy, le echaron ficha—. No hay de qué preocuparse.

De los chupetones le echarán la culpa a... Una compañera. Eso. Y la madre de Sebastián dirá que su niño ya está grande y que ya no es su bebé que se dormía en sus brazos.

—Digamos que sí... —sube besándole por la mandíbula, sonoramente, le lame—. Me gusta tu piel, Basti. La besaría todo el día.

—Te preparo un porro y sentirás todo como nunca —le ofrece, se le hace agua la boca entre que le besa y se hace la perspectiva de la marihuana.

—Sólo una vez —Daniel le besa despacio alrededor del oído y presiona su pierna encima de Sebastián.

—Pero dejame ir —se ríe entre dientes y aprieta los ojos—. Daniiiiii.

—Dale, andate —susurra y sólo le da una última lamida más por ahí pero no se separa, ni quita su pierna. Sebastián se levanta despacito, por si las moscas.

—Elegí una peli y abrí dos birras —le pide.

Daniel recuesta la cabeza en la almohada y suelta un suspiro.

—Me duele todo... —comenta.

—No te mordí, ¿verdad? —le contesta, retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

—Vos no mordés —sonríe, mirando al techo. _He talks in general, y'know?_

—Qué bueno —suspira, pone un pie fuera de la puerta—. ¿Una aspirina?

—No me voy a morir porque sienta el dolorsito que nos hemos guardado —¿por qué tan poético, corazón? Daniel se muerde un labio seco de tanta saliva que lo ha remojado. Sebastián

sonríe con la sonrisa que pone cuando habla de temas más cultos o cosas que son más «de adulto».

—Esperame —y sale.

Daniel sigue pensando en todo lo que ha sucedido y grita internamente, se lleva los dedos a los labios, siente que todo su ser palpita.

Sebastián va a su habitación y se mete en el clóset, saca una caja de zapatos desde la parte más alta y revisa que haya papelito y filtros, se mira en el espejo de su habitación, se arregla el cabello y se devuelve con TODA la caja.

El mayor sigue respirando un poco más lento y tantea con una mano por el control, jala de una esquina la frazada para taparse, prende la televisión, y el otro entra en la habitación con la caja, levemente incómodo porque esto es su secreto-importante, mirándole inciertamente, brillitos alrededor que lo delatan. Daniel hace zapping a la tele y apoya su barbilla en la mano y se apoya en el codo en el colchón. Levanta la mirada a Sebastián.

—Oh... Me traés tus revistitas porno... Tus juguetitos, eeeeehh —bromeaaa. Por la caja, obvio. Sebastián se ríe, agradeciendo que le baje al tema sin darse cuenta.

—Internet, Dani, internet.

Se le acerca y se arrodilla en la cama, frente a él, sin hacer caso de la televisión. Brishitos intensificándose, cuídense los ojos. Daniel mira la caja igual y sonríe no muy seguro (*after 2 hours: ohhh i feel like snoop dogg, nate dogg and 2pac todos desparramados*).

Sebastián abre la caja despacito, pero hacia sí, CUIDADO CON LOS BRISHOS, CUIDADO. Los lentes le brillan también reflejando la luz del santo grial. Dios mío WHY why Sebastián.

Daniel parpadea, y entrecierra los ojos por los brillitos de Seba.

—_Haihuepete!_ Me va a subir la miopía, Basti... Bajale un poco.

Sebastián gira la caja hacia Daniel y le muestra su tesoro, es un cogollo precioso que le regaló un amigo de 25 que se hizo no pregunten cómo, para su cumpleaños, y alrededor pequeños montoncitos de papelillos y filtros que se ha comprado de vez en cuando. Y Daniel se queda fijo observando la hierba. Y los colores, es moradita en rincones, es divina, ciertamente.

—Basti, mirá que... —sin palabras.

—La estaba guardando para un momento especial, che —orgullo por su tesoro. Saca pecho, feliz de que opine así.

—...Soy tu momento especial, she —murmura, sin quitarle la mirada al cogollo. No se muere por fumarla, pero en realidad es alucinante ver tan de cerca una hierba tan cara. Sebastián se sienta de piernas cruzadas y toma un artilugio de plástico para moler, lo deja en frente suyo (esto es todo un rito, eh). Saca el cogollo y lo muestra para ambos, eligiendo por donde sacarle.

—Siempre lo sos —para todos, piensa para sí, con ciertos celos que, sabe, no vienen a cuento. Quizá Daniel no lo sabe, pero Sebastián sí, que le llama la atención a todo el mundo. Con su sonrisa y su cabello y su forma de acercarse a la gente. Dani se pasa la lengua por los labios y traga saliva, le mira saliendo del trance, se siente pleno cuando oye el «siempre», estira una mano y busca la de Sebastián.

—Sacá del moradito... Basti —sugiere—. Me dejo llevar con vos, que miedo eso.

—No es para tanto, sos universitario vo' —le quita importancia y le hace caso. En dos minutos ya está armando el porro mientras en la tele hablan sobre las críticas a una película de Hollywood. Saca la lengua y pasa la punta por el borde del papel, lento, con cuidado, se diría que con intención. A Daniel se le hace agua la boca y sus ojos verdes brillan con la lengua de Sebastián.

—Respeta a tus mayores —suelta, no tan decidido como esperábamos.

—Te respeto —vuelve a pasar la lengua al final del porro, terminando de enrollarlo. Mantiene la punta de la lengua afuera, pasándoselo para que Daniel haga el honor, quien traga saliva, otra vez, mirando hacer a Sebastián, no le va a entender hasta que no se lo extienda.

El corazón le aumenta unas cuantas pulsaciones.

—No traje las birras —hace notar.

—Las traje yo —le sacude el porro GORDITO enfrente suyo, con una sonrisa traviesa. Paladea porque se ha quedado con la lengua seca, se la pasa por los labios.

—Ah... Ah sí —contesta distraído, y entreabre los labios, con los ojos fijos en los de Sebastián. Para que le ponga el porro ahí, _hell yeah_. Cosa que hace, con sumo cuidado (no sé si por el porro o porque es Dani).

—Che, quiero tomarte una foto —confiesa al verle con ese porrito gordo y delicioso entre sus labios aún más deliciosos y esto debe ser algo así como lo más erótico que ha visto Sebastián en su corta vida. Daniel, cosa extra, tiene los pómulos empezando a sudarle por el momento. Sus labios estan sequitos pero son carnosos, los cierra y percibe el saborsito de la hierba encerrada en ese papelito, por primera vez, sonríe de lado. Se quita el porro un segudo y se revuelve.

—Basti cuando me mirás así siento que me caliento en todos los sentidos —en todos, así que denle el encendedor. Es que Sebastián PARECE manso. Se nos sonroja internamente.

—No jodás, boludo —respuesta inteligente y «no me afecta». Busca el encendedor en la caja (adivinen quién se lo regaló) y se lo entrega—. Quiero verte.

Daniel lo toma y enciende cerquita al porro, cierra los ojos cuando aspira. Y como no sabe del procedimiento, bota rapidísimo el humo. Tose, tose, tose, tose y tose. Y Sebastián lo encuentra encantador... Siente que le está desvirgando.

—Poco, y lo mantenés en los pulmones, resistí —le insta. Daniel lo mira todo rojo por haberse atorado.

—Esta mierda es muy fuerte, she... —le tiende el porro y se sienta mejor en la cama, tosiendo. Sebastián se lo recibe, considerando la situación.

—Te ves tan lindo —le piropea—. Mirame —se lo lleva a los labios y le mira intensamente, pidiendo el encendedor con un gesto de la mano. Daniel tose un par de veces más y baja la mirada, extendiéndole el encendedor.

—No, no me interesa, dale, fumá. No miro yo —se lleva dos dedos a la yugular, mientras le habla: el pulso esta ACELERADÍSIMO, y solo fue una calada. Porque le intimida esa forma que tiene su primo para mirarlo. Sebastián le sonríe sin ni siquiera intentar ser sexy, pero le sale por herencia. Enciende la punta y aspira mucho más que Daniel, tose un poco, pero mantiene el humo y le extiende tentativamente el porro, sosteniendo el aire, pensando un plan de respaaaaldoooooo.

Daniel lo mira de reojo y se sonroja de lo guapo que es, encima tienen todo ese magnetismo de haber hecho cosas tan intimas reciente... Va levantando la cabeza con el ofrecimiento del porro.

—No, Basti, no me gusta ya esto.

Sebastián deja el porro a un lado, sin hablar por no botar nada, los ojitos medio aguados, y le hace un gesto para que se acerque, asintiendo con la cabeza para darle confianza. Daniel se acerca porque está hipnotizado con su primo, desde... bueno, ya saben desde cuándo, y se siente pesadito. Sonríe flojito.

—¿Que _pío...?_

Sebastián le pone las manos suavemente en la mandíbula, acercándole para ponerle los labios sobre los suyos. Suena un comercial de fondo sobre un perfume, palabras en francés y música lenta.

Daniel le mira la boca, los ojos... Le sigue, abriendo los labios suavemente, y Sebastián hace igual al sentirle. Suelta despacito el humo que lleva guardado en los pulmones, le da su aliento vital, viste, entrecerrando los ojos. Se escucha un suspiro al hacerlo.

No tienen derecho a ser tan jodidamente sexys.

Daniel aprieta los ojos al sentir el humo pero igual lo recibe tooodo y el aliento de Sebastián, se lo chupa y besa sus labios después con suma lentitud, saboreando una eternidad el instante. Sebastián se queda sin aire por dárselo a él, pero de todos modos le devuelve el beso laaaargamente, y lento, con sabor a marihuana.

Daniel le mete la lengua, ohhhhh. Saboreando la marihuana del interior de las mejillas de Seba. Y todo rincón. Danielito es tan pausadito y lento cuando mejor le conviene.

A la mierda, Sebastián intenta no calentarse, pero sin entregar batalla, respira sólo lo suficiente por la boca y sigue besándole, y si le dejan, lo volverá a hacer todo desde el comienzo. Le muerde los labios de a poquitos cuando su lengua sale, jadea una vez ahí.

—¿Más?

Sonrisa de esas que tienen Francis, Martín y los latinos en general.

—De vos... —asiente Daniel, muy cándido (y eso que es el mayor) le da un piquito encima de los labios. Sebastián no se espera el piquito, pero se sonroja sin quererlo, y vuelve a encender el porro y a tomar todo lo que puede, los ojos se le empiezan a inyectar de sangre, y se ríe un poco de contento. Daniel no se aleja, empezando sus ojitos a cerrarse y ponerse vidriosos. Traga saliva y el cerebro le trabaja a mil por segundo, se está empezando a meter en sí mismo, jo. Alguien párelo.

Sebastián se le acerca para que le bese, y ahora le va a meter LA LENGUA. Daniel suelta un sonidito de sorpresa, pero abre la boca grande para que toda la lengua de Seba le entre, lo mira y siente todo un 70% más de lo que lo sentía hace quince minutos. Y Sebastián le tira el humo ya relajadísimo, y le come la boca con más ansias que antes, sintiéndo poderoso.

Los celulares tienen como 100 mensajes perdidos cada uno.

Daniel recibe el humo, lo tiene como en el esófago ya, y duplica la intensidad del beso que da Sebastián, tanta humedad, qué calor... Sebastián le abraza y se le medio echa encima y le besa, así podrán estar, no sé, o segundos o diez horas, depende de cómo sientan el tiempo cada uno de los dos.

Daniel Sse separa, apenas y le muestra el cuello. Siente que ha tardado una hora en apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, las caderas se ondulan sin su autorización.

—Me la has puesto dura con un beso —confiesa.

—¿Fue sólo uno? —en algún momento Sebastián ha puesto la caja de zapatos en el suelo, seguro a patadas, y le extiende una cerveza tibia—. Qué poco.

Daniel suelta un gemido estrangulado, lo cual es muy sensual ya que se mueve como un gato con los ojos cerrados, apretando las piernas. Su mente trabaja demasiado rápido y es guarra. Sebastián se le echa encima entre las piernas. Daniel se muerde el labio, un «mmm» imaginándose hasta la sensación del calor de Seba en cuaaaatro. Abre las piernas por el pesito que siente, por inercia. El otro le toca la mejilla con la lata.

—Basti, abrí la ventana... —pide, en medio de un diálogo consigo mismo y el frescor de la lata en su piel.

—Está abierta, me voy a caer —está CERRADA y hace un calor de puta madre. Resopla.

—... Voy a... Meterme en el freezer, eso me bajará la calentura —dice Daniel sonrojado, debate solito, mi bebé. Y se abanica con la mano. Y dice meterme. Habla literal.

—Te la bajo yoooo —Sebastián le lame el cuello por tooooodo lo largo y sigue por el esternón, sin soltar la cerveza que por suerte está cerrada.

—A-AAhhh... —se revuelve con Sebas ahí, medio fundiéndose y las manos le sudan para tocarle. Sebastián le lame la transpiración, aprieta la lata en su cuello, la piel de Daniel le sabe a agua y no tiene ni idea de por qué.

—¿Creés en los astros? —Sebastián pasa toda la saliva que le quedó en la boca, y ahora seca la siente pastosa. Están desnudos, ¿no lo han olvidado, no?

—Mmhhhjnn... S-Sí —se le descuelga un brazo por el borde de la cama.

* * *

><p><em>Este ha sido el capítulo p0rn0, ¿nos dices si salió bien en un comentario?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously, on "wheels falling off"._

_—No entiendo, Basti... Mirá, te voy a ser claro: si seguís metiéndote más a la droga se me va a olvidar que sos mi primo y le voy a decir a tus viejos_

_._

_—Repetime que sos real._

_._

_—La estaba guardando para un momento especial, che._

_—...Soy tu momento especial, she._

_—Siempre lo sos._

_._

_—¿Creés en los astros? _

* * *

><p>—Entonces dame birra así como cuando éramos pibes y me dabas juguito de naranja —qué conexión tiene eso con los astros es un misterio (la luna le dijo que lo tenían que hacer). Del suelo le tiemblan las piernas. A Sebastián hay que pegarle, oye.<p>

—... Tus labios se ven más rojos... —reflexión de la tarde. Daniel pestañea y toma la cerveza con la otra mano, bebe un poco. Y luego lame el borde y se pega lamiendo el borde con los ojos puestos en Sebastián como si estuviera hipnotizado. Le ha dado fuertito. Sebastián saca la lengua, esperando lamer algo... Y fallando por como cinco centímetros, no, no tiene lengua de jirafa.

Daniel le estira su otra mano y la mete entre ellos, debe quedar entre sus vientres. Se acerca para succionarle la lengua en un beso, porque estan cerquííííísimaaaaa. Sebastián se ríe y estira más la lengua pensando que se les van a fundir en una sola y largaaaa, pasa a llevar la cerveza sin querer. Daniel siente algo así como glándulas en la lengua de Seba, es raro, las sensaciones le explotan como bombas en su... Ejem... Que por cierto, ya está alegre. Saludando como Miss Mundo.

Sebastián sostiene la cerveza y la atrae hacia su boca, sin dejar la de Daniel... Se derraman tres cuartos de la cerveza.

—Basti... —susurra Daniel como si fuera un misterio, cuando se aleja de su boca y siente la cerveza instintivamente lame donde ha caido, ¿las clavículas de Sebastián o su cuello? Por todo el mentón, si sigue dándole besos como puede mientras la cerveza se derrama por el lado, el otro tiene un escalofrío al oír su nombre, aprieta más la lata maltratada.

Daniel sigue por el mentón, lo lame como con devoción y su piel debe hervir, otra vez. Baja por la nuez, hace como que la muerde y la chupa, Daniel se podría quedar así mucho tiempo, sabe a... Sudor y el sabor de Sebastián, si lo dejan así le va lamer hasta la axila y se va a dar una eternidad de tiempo. Lo peor es que Sebastián lo va a dejar, así que tenemos otros diez minutos de lamidas mutuas con cerveza derramada encima. Empieza a sonar el teléfono de la casa.

Debe ser Martín hecho UN TORO porque Sebastián no ha contestado la millonada de mensajes que le ha mandado su esposa, quién por cierto... Se ha alejado mucho del páramo con Miguel.

Sebastián resopla. Mientras Daniel sigue lamiéndole trata de girar con él encima de la cama y ponerse medio encima. Lo poco que quedaba se cerveza se esparce por la cama y las sábana egipcias de mil hilos, le lleva las manos a la cara y están a DOS centímetros de caerse al suelo. Daniel se mueve mucho encima de Sebastián, ahora sólo están a un centímetro. Sus corazones a mil. Gime y y comienza a sollozar.

—¿Q-qué hacés? —Sebastián vuelve a gemiiiiiiiir laaaargooooo y con el asunto empezando a reaccionarle. Esta cama será un desastre por la mañana.

—A-Aaahhh... T-Te estoy haciendo... De mí —ido, baja por su pecho con lamidas y besos lentos mientras le empieza a frotar los dedos en ESA parte, Martín bueno, se imagina que quizás su hijo está con una mina garchando y todos gritamos CTM DANIEL. TE DEJASTE DROGAR POR EL NENE, que hasta llega a conjugar mal, viste.

Felicia se va a poner sobreprotectora cuando le comenten que quizás está con una chica, pensando que no le ha pasado plata para condones ni le ha enseñado a ponérselo. Dios mío, ¿cuántas horas hay que darles? Sebastián se retuerce y se DEJA, se DEJA y en un año o dos años más no lo hará, aprovecha, Daniel, aprovecha ahora, eso, métele la lengua en el ombligo, chúpale mááás. Y yo creo que mueren en algun momento.

**o**

A la mañana siguiente... Sebastián hace «ñom ñom» comiéndole una mata de cabello a Daniel, hecho un ASCO de pies a cabeza, tiene cerveza en el cabello y restos de semen hasta entre los dedos de los pies (no tiene ni idea de cómo llegó allí). Sueña que es una vaca paciendo pacifica y pacientemente en una apacible explanada.

Daniel digamos que está por la misma línea: sudoroso, de cerveza hasta en la nariz, restos de semen secos en la barbilla, con calzón de mujer... a la mitad de sus muslos antes de llegar a las rodillas, abraza a Sebastián con MIL mantas de polar abrigándolos, y hace frío por la mañana.

Un pajarito choca contra la ventana muriendo en el acto porque son unos suicidas y les sirven de despertador personal a Sebastián. El vidrio no se rompe, pero hace mucho ruido. Sebastián se sobresalta un poco y para el ñom ñom a mitad del ño...

Impasible, Daniel está en el quinto sueño, la marihuana le ha dejado el sueño pesado.

Sebastián dice ñom ñom ñom y dos minutos después está mugiendo (sí, mugiendo) en la oreja de Daniel antes de ñomñomearle el cartílago. Daniel empieza a respirar un poco más pesado y el cuellito lo mueve apenas, cuando oye un «ñom» muy claro en el oído, abre la boca, está tan dormido, les juro. Pobrecito.

Los instintos caníbales de Sebastián se manifiestan suavemente al principio, saboreándole el cartílago a Daniel, quien siente cosquillas en su sueño, traga saliva y suelta «nan» que nadie sabe que significa, sin abrir los ojos. Está durmiendo tan bien que no sueña con nada, sólo siente. Se pega más a Sebastián para tener más calor... Cuando le llega un mordisco más bestia y Sebastián tira de la oreja queriendo comérsela en serio.

Gemido de dolor/sorpresa/donde estoy/buenos días/que mierda hacés. Aprieta sus manos de donde tiene abrazado a Sebastián, entreabre los ojitos leeeeeeeeeentoooooooooo como las colas en el banco. Sebastián se despierta con todo el ajetreo, pero sigue ñom ñom menos caníbal, en el lóbulo de la oreja que es más blandito.

—¿Mmm? —ñom.

—_N-Nde_... ¿B-Basti? —logra susurrar porque es lo primero que se acuerda, que está con su primo. Le estremece los ruidos en su oreja, sigue pestañeando.

—Daniiiii, sos ricooooo —le pasa la lengua (y ya no está drogado, ojo) por toda la oreja, metiéndosela en el oído y abrazándole del hombro. Daniel jadea por la lengua y ahora si abre los ojos.

—Basti... N-No me saludás... —lo mira con los ojos vidriosos, le pega más la cadera.

—Buenos días —le mordisquea cariñosamente la oreja—. Seguís aquí —sonríe. Los celulares de han quedado sin carga y el televisor está en el piso... Conectado aún, con estática. Daniel asiente sonriendo y se le separa apenas, para poder darle un beso.

—¿Querés desayunar? —Sebastián ni sabe la hora que es—. ¿Fumar? ¿Beber? —se lo piensa—. ¿Ducharnos? —va una invitación implícita.

—Mmmm... No quiero nada ahora —confiesa Daniel con una sonrisa y le arregla un cabello tras las oreja.

—Estamos hechos un asco —hace notar.

—Me encanta que estés manchado de mi semen —beeeeeestiaaaa.

—¿Es tuyo? —le lame el lóbulo oooootra veeeeeez—. Me lo puedo dejar puesto, che.

—Sí... A-Ah... —enrosca la pierna en su cadera—. ¿Sabés que el sexo en la mañana, ayuda a la buena circulación durante el día, Basti?

—Eso no lo enseñan en clases, Dani —le mete la pierna entre las suyas, y le agarra el culo con una mano, con intención, pero sin poner caras ni nada—. O vos pensás enseñarlo...

Daniel se siente caluroso, encima que ya de por sí todas las mañanas... EJEM ahora peor con Sebastián encima, se sonroja porque le habla más atrevido que ayer y traga saliva con la mano en su culo.

—Si sos un buen alumno... —se relame los labios.

—Tengo buenas calificaciones, pero no soy fácil.

Literalmente. Discute con los profesores y les rebate cuando en Historia enseñan algo como dice sólo la Historia oficial.

—Nooooo pero, ¿que pasó con vos, Basti? Si eras re sumiso en primaria con tus dibujitos te ganabas a los profes —hace una cara de lamento increíble. Lo apachurra fuerte.

—Crecí, Dani, ¿no me ves? —crecidito y peludo y todo eso. El mayor le da un beso en el cuello.

—Pero... Voy a extrañar a ese Basti que le enseñaba a mutiplicaaaaarr... —otro beso.

—Para nada, no tengás pena —lo consuela, estirando el cuello y levantando la cadera para tocarle.

—A este Basti lo puedo... —beso con lengua—, tener entero, ¿eso querés? —beso, beso y otro, lamida.

—Lo podés tener enterito, pero limpio —se ríe, haciendo un esfuerzo por separarse—. Vamos.

Otro beso más y Daniel bufa.

—Bañame como yo te bañaba a vos... —cuando Sebastián tenía cuatro años, Daniel pls. El menor se imagina cochinadas.

—¿Te junto el agua en la bañera y te saco espuma? —le sonríe no sexualmente (no sé cómo lo logra).

Daniel suelta un «nnngh» mirándole a los ojos porque se está muriendo con su sonrisa, el cuerpito relajado...

—Querés hacer algo más que bañarme —sospecha.

—Nooooo, de dónde sacás esa idea —con tono OBVIO de que sí que lo estaba pensando.

—Ya decía yo... —murmura Daniel y baja la mirada. Sebastián se sonríe porque Daniel no capta, le toma la barbilla para levantársela y que le mire.

—Pero si vos querés... Puedo hacerte otras cosas. Sólo si querés.

Daniel queda sobrepasado y sorprendido porque su primo se ha avivado rápido y se sonroja y traga saliva. Asiente embobado por los ojos de Seba.

—Sí quiero, todo, hagamos todo lo que vos has querido siempre.

—¡Eso es mucho! —confiesa/exclama feliz/reclama.

—Mi cuerpo soporta, dale... Me tenés entero —la ultima frase MUY sensual, ya que de todas maneras es el mayor y siempre sabe manejar la situación, levanta la mirada. Y a Danielito ya se le pegó el acento de Sebastián, como sieeeeempreeeee.

En una vuelta, en que Sebastián le está dando besos a Daniel en donde alcanza, menos dormido y ya sin marihuana... Le ruge el estómago con un hambre voraz típica de quienes han estado en ésas. Muerde suavecito a Daniel y saliva.

—Mmm, tengo hambre —muerde más fuerte.

Danielito suelta un quejido por la mordida y sigue mirándole, ahora que le ha prestado más atención a su estómago lo siente hecho un hueco.

—Yo también... Hago el desayuno y...

—Podría comerte entero, che —se queja... Un poco, y rueda hacia un lado, le queda mirando—. ¿Puedo mirarte? —lo hace con cierto brillo en la mirada. Daniel se ríe floooooojo con el piropo y lo mira acomodarse, se sonroja con la pregunta y baja la mirada.

Esperen a poner a cargar los celulares, se van a CAGAR cuando enciendan, ¿cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?

—Estoy acá, ¿no?

—Pero... Cocinar —la punta de la nariz se le sonroja, a pesar de mantener cara de aquí no pasa naaadaaaa. Daniel se relame sus labios.

—Bañate mejor mientras yo te preparo algo rico —susurra y le acaricia las clavículas, sin levantar la mirada.

—Brrr —hace Sebastián con los labios, teniendo un escalofrío, se sonríe—. Pero yo te quiero ver con un delantal, no es un crimen.

Daniel entreabre los labios para chuparle el labio de arriba

—Por favor —pide Sebastián, considerando esto una tortura, cierra los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

—No tenemos un delantal, Basti —susurra Daniel, dejándole besitos cortitos en la comisura.

—En remera —le pide y suuuufreeeeee—. En calcetas. En nada, Dani.

Daniel traga saliva y le mira a los ojos, le da un beso más leeeento y se va sacando las sábanas de encima con la otra mano... Porque la otra la tiene en el... EJEM de Sebastián. Éste respira profundo, el estómago le reclama, pero más abajito no está triste.

—Vos me querés matar de hambre —dramatiza un poquito—. Sin fuerzas, ¿cómo?

—Dale, dale me voy a prepararte algo, ¿sánguches? —sonríe mientras se para de la cama y... A Sebastián se le van los ojos desinteresadamente hacia el asunto de Daniel, sin vergüenza alguna.

—Huevos... Mate.

El calzón de mujer a mitad de sus muslos, Cristo bendito. Daniel suspira y cuando va a subirselos (pensaaaaaaando que es un boxer) levanta las cejas.

—Basti... —susurra pero igual se los sube, es una tanga ohgoohgod.

—Te quedan bárbaros —elogia Sebastián y le sonríe, la punta de la nariz más rojita ahora porque una cosa es el asunto, y otra muy distinta el asunto atrapado en una tanga. Daniel se ríe y mueve la mano para restarle importancia.

—Voy a... Ver si todo lo que necesito está en la cocina —se voltea mientras habla y ve LA destrucción hecha cuarto.

Sebastián no ve ninguna destrucción, para nada, le mira las nalgas y se muere por hincarles el dientSEBASTIAN, QUÉ TE HE DICHO SOBRE MORDER A LA GENTE.

—Andá a ver que yo te cubro la espalda.

—Me siento.. Expuesto —confiesa Daniel y aprieta un poquito las piernas al caminar porque tiene LA señora erección también.

—Expuesto es estar indefenso, Dani, y vos... —se incorpora, quiere buscar algo que ponerse, pero no puede dejar de mirarle—. Vos no estás indefenso.

_Damm it_, Daniel piensa que Sebastián deberia PARAR de hablar de esa forma, porque quiere saltarle encima a tirárselo cada dos por tres. Suspira.

—Todos estamos indefensos, Basti pero... No es eso de lo que yo te hablo... Hablo del mi... —siente un tirón en el estómago, pls Daniel anda al baño a desahogarte que un huevo frito no necesita leche. O eso dice un viejo refrán.

—¿De tu qué? —demanda saber en un tono conciliador, se sienta en la cama y toma la segunda remera que encuentra, porque la primera es la suya—. ¿Hice algo mal anoche? —se preocupa sinceramente.

—La tanga, Basti. Por Dios, me siento como gigoló —igual camina hacia afuera sin notar el trajín de su primo. Desnudo casi, ya saben. Sebastián le sigue detracito, sin ni darse cuenta.

—¿Y qué te avergüenza, Dani? Las cosas son como son. Y no tenés cola de cerdo ni alas de murciélago ni nada que no tengamos los demás seres humanos.

—Tengo una erección y me avergüenza porque me imagino hasta a Martín chupándola... Y es mi tío —_wow, rude._

—¡La RE puta que me parió! —Sebastián se lleva las manos a los ojos porque para él es AÚN más traumante—. ¿Tenías que decir eso vo'? —se queja, y si tenía alguna erección, se le calma con la imagen de su padre chupando un pene. Y en ese momento...

—¿Pasa algo, Martín? —pregunta Felicia hacia abajo por unas escaleras que llevan a una cava de vino. Abajo está todo oscuro. Se ha escuchado un grito de Miguel y un jadeo.

—Vos me jodías con que te cuente, ya... —se medio disculpa Daniel y se revuelve por la imagen de Martín. Santa Madre de Dios

—Pero decime que te la baje yo —se queja Sebastián y traga saliva... Hace ruiditos de miseria imaginando al tío Miguel y a su padre en eso.

Martín está embistiendo con la ropa puesta a Miguel y jadeando igual porque sabe que no van a llegar a más de eso. Oye a Felicia y se muerde el labio.

—Basti, vos tenés hambre, como te voy a pedir eso —contesta Daniel y ya se le olvida, caminando a la cocina, sonríe.

—Te puedo comer mientras espero que me prepares la comida... —piensa en agregar referencias a vacas, pero se muerde el labio.

—... Sos un travieso —Daniel voltea a verlo, y apoya las manos en la cómoda de la cocina.

—Soy un niño todavía —se sonríe porque está mintiendo descaradamente según él mismo y sabe que suena a sexo—. Me gusta chupar paletas, jugar a la pelota, tomar lech... —le interrumpe un rugido de estómago—. Le... Le... —se enreda, avergonzado.

Daniel aprieta las manos ahí en el mueble y suelta un jadeo con los ojos cerrados.

—Te gustá... Chupar paletas, B-Basti ¿de qué sabor? —alguien esta sobrehormonado.

—De... —ya le está empezando la vergüenza porque ya esto es demasiado descarado sin estar en la cama—. De dulce de leche —se le esparce el sonrojo desde la nariz a las mejillas, aún con su cara de que no tiene vergüenzaaaaaa, esa que finge con su sonrisa de yo me la puedo.

Daniel igual se moja un poco, aunque luego del suspenso dramático traga saliva y suelta un suspiro laaaaaaaaaargooooo.

—Dejá de distraerme, te lo pido por favor.

—Tenés razón, lo siento —se va a sentar allí al lado, sin demostrar que está avergonzado. Desde allí le mira, pero en silencio. El reloj suena tic tac tic tac... Lo mira y levanta las cejas.

—No... Solo que estoy muy caliente con vos —confiesa Daniel y camina al refrigerador para sacar huevos y ver si hay algo más... Abre y encuentra tajadas de pizza en un tupper, a medio cocer. Se agacha y lo saca—. Mirá que te han dejado, qué rico.

—Y yo con vos, Dani, pero te juro que no soy así —intenta explicarse Sebastián—. No soy un... —no encuentra la explicación tan fácilmente.

—¿No sos...? Nah, ni te preocupes... Esta calentura no dura mucho y menos para vos -contesta Daniel dejando el tupper en la cómoda y buscando platos después en una alacena—. Te cansarás de mí posta.

Sebastián le mira dolido.

—Pero tampoco me trates así —se levanta y camina hasta la puerta del refrigerador—. Son las doce y ni desayuno —se muerde el labio, sosteniéndole la puerta para que siga revisando, pensando en que quiere LECHE.

Daniel se ríe porque no lo dijo muy enserio. Y como estaba sirviendo la pizza al acabar va a la refri para ver si hay más cosas.

—Ya te lo hago, mirá caliento la pizza, te hago una leche y ya estás —estira el brazo a las cajitas de leche evaporada, y la saca, lo queda viendo y le besa entre los ojos porque Sebastián está en el camino para el repostero de las tazas.

—Puedo servirme leche mientras espero —insinúa y le mira con una sonrisa de medio lado con ese beso, sintiéndose mejor—. Pero hay algo importante que quiero decirte antes.

—Basti me matás... —suspira y se sonroja porque le encaaaaaaaaantaaaaaa tener a su primito así de sumiso.—¿Qué _pío_?

—Tenés que saber que te quiero en serio —le contesta Sebastián. Y traga saliva, esperando que le responda algo como que él también le quiere antes de agregar el tono pesimista al asunto. Daniel deja la leche y la puerta abierta de la alacena.

—Yo también a vos, mucho... —se queda en suspenso porque cree que le va a pedir noviazgo. El niño al adulto, muy poco equivalente.

—¿Sabés que estamos jodidos? —le pregunta Sebastián con una sonrisa que no puede evitar—. Estamos rejodidos.

Nótese que no está pensando en que dejarán de hacer estas cosas o que no saldrán y cosas así, sino todo lo contrario.

En algún lugar de Perú, Felicia intenta llamar de nuevo al celular de Daniel.

Daniel le sonríe sexualmente a Sebastián y abre la leche de cajita mientras lo mira y procede a tomarla... Torpemente.

El celular de Daniel vibra en la tina del cuarto

Sebastián le sonríe y estira la mano, acercándose, para limpiarle la leche.

—Dejame ser tu novio —pide. Traga saliva nerviosito porque Daniel se ve tan... Adulto con esas miradas y sonrisas. Este sigue bebiendo hasta que Sebastián le limpia, le da un escalofrío y resopla. Esta decisión es difícil.

—B-Basti... Lo decís tan de pronto como si me pidieras comprar mate brasilero o... —nerviosito también.

—Es que mis viejos llegan mañana —se disculpa, quitando la mano—. Y yo te quiero de verdad.

—...Yo quiero que seás libre, Basti que no me veas a mí como estorbo o... Sos tan joven —confiesaaaaaaaaaa y le agarra la mano de nuevo, es que tiene miedo de sofocarle, _nde._

Seguramente la llave del agua de la bañera está un poquiiiiito abierta.

—Soy casi un adulto ya —se queja, que es justo donde le duele—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no? —le mira preocupado—. Yo sé lo que quiero.

—Sólo no quiero agobiarte, que podás vivir tranquilo... Que si te gusta una mina chulina te la folles, si querés... Sin remordimientos —porque Daniel es celoso como buen latino por eso justo no quiere monopolizarlo taaanto. Aunque si le insiste más... Igual no le niega nada.

—Cómo vas a agobiarme vo' —intenta sonreír un poquito—, si sos bárbaro. Fenomenal. Y la mejor persona que conozco —se lleva la mano a los lentes.

Daniel suspira y sonríe graaaaande.

—_Rohayhu eterei_, Basti —que es «te amo» en guaraní, que cursiiiiiiiiiii.

—Daniiii —se sonroja y se lleva una mano a la cara sin poder evitarlo, corriéndose hasta los lentes—. ¿Sí sabés que...? Me matás, che, me matás.

Daniel, sonriente, se le acerca un poquito para darle un piquito.

—Vos me matás y me revivís...

Sebastián se ríe un poquito.

—No digás eso —le baja el aspecto al elogio—. Decime que me querés de novio —le pide a cambio.

—Te quiero... De novio —beso—. Aunque sería niñera de vos todo el tiempo sobrante... —beso y lamento falsete.

—Me sé cuidar por mí mismo —asegura Sebastián, y le devuelve los besos, sonrojado aún—. Me hacés feliz, Dani —le intenta abrazar.

—Sos... El cuatro ojos más chulina... —confiesa Daniel y se ríe y le besa inteeeeensooooo. Sebastián le devuelve el beso y, ayayay, ¿por qué no se puso pantalones? La pizza ya debe estar acabada a estas alturas, pero a Sebastián no le importa mucho con el peso quitado de encima.

—Vamos a ser de esas parejitas que van de la mano —se burla de ambos, en un momentito al separarse de Daniel. La pizza sigue ahí, mirando y diciendo ve~, toda inanimada pero habla. Llena de pepperonies, Daniel le abraza acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

—Que se meten la mano en el parque, que se van al último asiento del cine... —sigue—. Pero esos son los nenes, conmigo irás diferente —susurra.

—¿Cómo que los nenes? —es que se cree tan maduro nuestro Sebita—. Te voy a demostrar que no soy un nene —«amenaza» y se lame los labios, decidiéndose a hacer eso que lleva insinuando desde hace rato—. Si me dejás, claro.

Daniel levanta una ceja y los verdes brillan.

—¿Que me vas a demostrar vos...? —saca la punta de la lengua para seguir lamiendole él.

—Que... —se distrae con la lengua—. No soy un... —para bajar allí deberías salir del abrazo, Seba, es el primer paso, tú puedes.

Daniel le besa la punta de la barbilla mientras lo mira esperando.

—No sos... Decime.

—No soy... —se dice más para sí que para Dani. Se separa DOS centímetros con gran esfuerzo y traga saliva... Sin soltarle del abrazo—, pibe.. un pibe..

Daniel se siente hipnotizado.

—No sos un pibe —repite y sólo le respira ahí cerquita. Racionalidad al 8% probablemente. Sebastián inhala profundo ante la afirmación, sintiéndose más hombre, y se arrodilla, afirmándose de Daniel.

—Te dije que quería leche, ¿viste? —intenta bromear.

-¿Querés... que te... Caliente la leche aho...rita? —no se puede creer, piensa que Sebastián está hablando literal, baja con los ojos a medida que su primo se arrodilla. Le da un escalofrío.

—La caliento yo por ti, dejame —ofrece Sebastián y le pone los pulgares en los tirantes de la tanga, cuidado que en cualquier momento saca los dientes ante tanta piel desnuda, y él sólo con una remera que le tapa. A Daniel la piel se le pone de gallina y sólo asiente, aguantándose todo el proceso...

—B-B... —Daniel ha hablado taaaaanto que se parece a la duración de la homilía en misa de gallo o una homilía papal, laaaaaargas.

En fin, Sebastián hace la gracia esa así como se ve en las pornos, sin trucos ni nada (eso los aprenderá con el tiempo), pero sí con mucha dedicación y saliva, justo al tiempo en que la vecina, una colombiana de preciosas curvas y buen culo cuyo carácter no tiene nada que envidiar a su porte... Descuelga el teléfono para contestarle a una preocupada Felicia que piensa que su casa debe estar en llamas o algo así.

Felicia está en PÁNICO porque piensa que le han raptado a su niño y todas esas atrocidades que piensan las madres cuando sus hijos NO contestan el celular.

—¿Aló? —contesta Paloma con la música fuerte de fondo.

—_Ciao_, Loma, ¿has visto si a mi hijo le ha pasado algooooo? ¡No me contesta desde ayer y no sé qué hacer, VE~! —el quilombo.

—¿El Sebita? —camina hacia la ventana y mira hacia la casa del lado—. Ayer en la tarde lo vi con una ricura de jovencito. Deben estar durmiendo —intenta calmarla.

—Es el Dani, mi sobrino que vino a cuidar al Sebi... Pero no me contesta ninguno de los dos al celular, mira... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —oh, no...

Va a paaaaasaaaaar *voz de Francella en pánico*

—Lo que quieras, linda —abre una cajonera y saca las llaves de repuesto que tiene para emergencias—. ¿Quieres que vaya a ver?

—Ve~ —suspira—. Sí, me sería de gran ayuda que fueras —sonríe tras la línea.

—Les prepararé algo para comer —promete Paloma y sale por la puerta de la cocina, cruzando el patio hacia la casa de al lado—. ¿La estás pasando bien con Martín? —chismosea, pasando por sobre las flores que separan ambas casas. Sebastián, a estas alturas, tiene los lentes corridos hasta la punta de la nariz.

—Yo le he dejado mucha comida igual, Loma, no te preocupes —tranquiliza Felicia, y suspira de calor—. Mmm... ¿Martín y yo? _Se tutto va bene_, sólo... No lo encuentro ahora, se fue a buscar un vino y no llega aún... —voltea para ver si llega en algún rato.

—¡Ay, niña, no dejes que se desaparezca! —Sebastián cree escuchar una voz conocida, aún de rodillas frente a Daniel. Paloma atraviesa el patio—. No se vaya a encariñar con una chiquilla.

Daniel está entre jadeos y gemidos y los dedos enterrados en el cabello rubio de Sebastián, sudando y sin dejar de mirarle y oye lo mismo pero no le toma importancia. Felicia se ríe.

—No hay chiquillas aquí... —dice porque OBVIAMENTE se le ocurrió eso desde el primer minuto. Olfato latino—. Vinimos a la casa de campo de Miguel.

—Entonces debe estar esperándote —se sonríe aaaaampliamente y mete una llave en la puerta de la cocina. Se escucha el eco en la habitación, la voz de Paloma más fuerte, y el rasguño de la llave... Que no encaja.

—_Mbore,_ B-Basti... Mmmm... —Daniel mueve las caderas más hacia la boca de su primo, descontrolándose y el ruido lo oye en alguna parte de su subconsciente donde no están los labios de Seba acelerados en su... Ejem...

Paloma, sin complicaciones, cambia la llave y mete la correcta.

—Hablamos luego, niña, tu puerta siempre me da problemas —se despide de Felicia. Sebastián hace un ruido con la garganta en respuesta a Daniel.

—Ve~~~~~ —acepta Felicia y cuelga.

Baja la palanca, Kronk.

Digo, gira la perilla, Paloma.

* * *

><p><em>Me gusta que Sebastián sea un adolescente que quiere experimentar, pero que no por eso deje de ser Sebastián.<em>

_¡Y aparece Paloma, nuestra colombiana!_

_¿Un comentario antes del capítulo final?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously, on "wheels falling off"._

_—Bañame como yo te bañaba a vos..._

_._

_—Te puedo comer mientras espero que me prepares la comida..._

_._

_—¿Sabés que estamos jodidos? Estamos rejodidos._

_._

_—Es el Dani, mi sobrino que vino a cuidar al Sebi... Pero no me contesta ninguno de los dos al celular, mira... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_

_—Lo que quieras, linda . ¿Quieres que vaya a ver?_

* * *

><p>La puerta de abre, directa a la cocina, y Paloma se mete el celular en el bolsillo... Pero le resbala de la impresión, así que cae contra el suelo.<p>

Daniel empuja la cabeza de Sebastián una vez más hacia adentro y giiiiiiiiiimeeeee y abre los ojos COMO PLATOS, todo sonrojado. Se corre.

Paloma está con la boca abierta MIRANDO y no entiende NADA en un principio y en dos segundos comprende TODO lo que necesita comprender y se queda quieta.

Sebastián no se esperaba eso, ni tampoco sabe qué hacer... Los lentes se le manchan cuando se echa hacia atrás, como reacción primera... Y tose. Daniel respira a bocanadas por ya se ha... Liberado, sin sacar sus dedos del cabello de Sebastián. Y baja la miradaaaaa. Bueno, Daniel se va a quedar como estatua viviente

Paloma le está mirando fijamente, con la boca abierta y un inicio de sonrojo.

—¡Ihhhhhh! —lo señala sin saber qué pensar porque Daniel NO ES un adolescente de 16 años como Sebastián... Pero por otro lado, no le escandaliza el sexo.

En serio, Daniel ha sido pillado por alguien que NO debía meterse, no sabe quién es, se siente demasiado expuesto, ni se mueve. Ni habla. Ni nada. Está mirando a Sebastián únicamente, y éste se da la vuelta con el chillido y se queda LÍVIDO, con la boca toda manchada más encima, que ni se limpia antes de exclamar:

—¡¿P-P-P...?! —se escucha un portazo.

Daniel se recompone masomenos y suspira, ahora con el cuerpo más tranquilo.

—...Tian. —susurra y levanta la mirada hacia la invitada. Paloma mira la puerta... Considerando lo que acaba de ver. Sin soltar la manilla.

—Yo... —silencio incómodo. Sebastián se levanta con total actitud de «puedo arreglarlo».

—Buenos días... —saluda Dani, en un volumen más alto que los murmullos, sin saber qué más decir. Con eso, Paloma reacciona.

—¡Losviiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Cochinos! —y se tapa la cara con las manos... Creo que tiembla un poco.

Tiembla de la emoción.

—No... Mire, Seba estaba recogiendo una tapita del piso... Y... —FATAL excusa, traga saliva—. Y... bueno... —sigue su narración en guaraní y nadie le entiende. Sebastián se preocupa al verla temblar, se arregla la remera lo mejor que puede. Escucha la explicación de Daniel e intenta aportar.

El tío Migue les ha enseñado a negar así la evidencia diga lo contrario.

—Y ya agachado le vi unas manchas que se ven re-peligrosas, ¿viste? —se levanta. Paloma SIGUE temblando, más fuerte... Y se escucha una risita. O sea, que Sebastián le estaba revisando las manchitas, viste, estaba jugando al doctor.

—Y ahora terminó manchadito él porque... Se le pegó, se le pegó y... Bueno, Basti tiene el cutis tan clarito que le resalta a la vista rapidísimo cualquier... Mancha —claro, desnudo porque es mejor, así te aseguras que quizás no hay manchas en otro rincón de la piel, ¿no, Dani? Se relame los labios y sigue mirando a Paloma, nerviosito.

—¡No intenten mentirme! —Paloma se destapa, que ella no nació ayer y por ese camino que ellos van ella ya viene de vuelta—. Pero yo pensaba que... Ese amiguito tuyo sería, Seba —se abraza un brazo. Se muerde el labio, con coquetería—. Ahora limpien su cochinada —les ordena, toda una madre ordenándole a los niños pequeños, dándose media vuelta para no seguir viendo a Daniel desnudo. Sebastián no entiende nada. Está roooojooooo.

—Dale... —es lo único que Daniel atina a decir para Paloma porque no entiende nada.

Ella se queda allí, esperando, pensando en que NO ESTÁ BIEN porque Daniel, se nota, es mayor que Sebastián por varios años... Pero es difícil no decir que tenía la razón, ya sospechaba de su vecino ¡pero con sus amigos!

Sebastián se aproxima a Daniel tirando de su remera hacia abajo.

—¿No saldrás de la cocina? —pregunta para Paloma. Toma la mano de Daniel con su mano libre. Le mira esperando que le entienda que LO SIENTE y que saldrán de ésta más o menos bien parados. Daniel se sonrooooojaaaaa y entrelaza sus dedos con Sebastián, perdiendo un poco el temor, sonríe de lado al verle.

—B-Bueno... Podés quedarte mientras... Preparo algo —propone.

—Me quedaré a vigilarlos —les regaña Paloma, pero no de mala manera y sin estar molesta—. A mí deme un café, primor —le pide a Dani girando el rostro sólo para guiñarle el ojo (inmediatamente después se imagina a Daniel haciendo cooooosaaaaas y se le pone la cara caliente).

Sebastián recarga suavecito la cabeza en el hombro de Daniel, sin saber cómo echar a Paloma sin ser brusco. Daniel le abraza apenas Paloma gira el rostro, fuerte porque ha sido un sustaso. Dándole un besito en el cuello.

—Te quiero, te quiero...

Paloma echa vapor por las orejas porque se ven... Lindos juntos. Intenta no mirarlos y se pasea dándoles la espalda a cada rato. Ahora está en silencio, pero esperen UN minuto. Mientras, piensa en cómo NO decirle a Felicia esto y dejar tranquilos a los muchachos de paso.

—Esto tiene su toque divertido —se ríe bajito Sebastián, más tranquilo con ese sosiego—. ¿Lo hice bien?

En un minuto empezará el cotorreooooo que desde cuando, qué estudias, cómo se conocieron, qué comida te gusta más, que Seba está delgadito no crees, que aliméntalo.

—Nunca me lo habían hecho así de delicioso —le susurra Daniel a Sebastián en la oreja y se ríe, sin soltar el abrazo—. Parece una peli porno, ¿eh?

—¡No les escucho limpiando! —se queja Paloma y agarra el primer plato que encuentra para lavarlo. Sebastián asiente y se le escapa un brillito de anda tú a saber donde, el brillito cae al piso con un _toc._

—¿Te vas a poner algo al cuarto? —le pregunta a Daniel ya que es el más desnudo.

—Sí, me baño y me cambio —asintiendo y separándose de Sebastián, se incomoda con el grito de Paloma.

—Ya limpio, ya limpio —contesta Sebastián y suelta reticente a Daniel—. Tardá poco vo', por favor —le pide. Daniel le da un besito en los labios.

—No me demoro nada —promete—, ¿o vamos juntos...? No, no ya voy solo yo —solito rechaza, y se separa. Sebastián traga saliva y le ve alejarse. Se siente en el aire que Paloma está esperando. No quiere que Daniel salga y suuufreeee mientras lo ve irseeeee para abandonarle y nunca más volver.

Daniel sufre la lejanííía y cuando llega al cuarto lo arregla, de paso, sacando una bolsa de un mueble del baño para recoger todas las latas, envoltorios, restos de papel higiénico, filtros... Luego arregla la cama, su ropa la plancha (porque no la llegaron a ensuciar), la poca ropa de Sebastián si la mete al cesto por razones sobre entendibles, saca su celular de la tina y ve las 256790054 llamadas perdidas de Felicia y Martín, lo deja cargando... Los llamará cuando se vaya la vecina. Abre la ducha y acaba de bañarse en unos veinte o treinta minutos... Sale, se cambia...

—¿Por qué se mueve tanto? —pregunta Paloma al oír tanto ruido, y camina hacia la puerta para ver el resto de la casa. Sebastián se interpone casi deslizándose.

—Paloma, mi vecina querida —le habla—. ¿A qué viniste? —sonrisa forzada, tapando la puerta con la espalda, y va a estar desviando miradas y preguntas tooooodo el rato que Daniel se tarde, le preguntará a Paloma hasta por la fruta que comió al desayuno y si ya se consiguió novio nuevo, hasta hablarán del clima mientras Paloma le mira con una media sonrisa porque Sebastián nervioso le parece adorable.

Daniel debe salir con el cabello mojadito, una sonrisa aaaaampliaaaaa y feliz, en general. Hasta los ojos verdes todo saltones, el cuarto termina bien arregladito. Camina hacia la puerta de la cocina y se topa con que el cuerpo de Seba no le deja abrir bien la puerta.

—Ve a bañarte, niño —Paloma le da un movimiento de caderas, interrumpiéndole su discurso sobre, al parecer, lo caluroso que se está poniendo el tiempo—. Yo también pasé por esto —le guiña el ojo cuando se abre la puerta. Mira a Daniel—. Me tendrán que sobornar —canturrea, y se siente la intensión de sacarle a Daniel toda la información posible. Le está diciendo con los ojitos a medio cerrar «te comería, pero tenemos que hablar».

Sebastián espera que Daniel le confirme.

—Basti, andate a bañar como quedamos —asiente para él y le revuelve el cabello cariñosamente. Sube la mirada a Paloma y se sonroja porque se lo está comiendo sin hablarle, sin dejar de sonreír—. Señora.

Sebastián le hace caso y se va a bañar.

—Joven —le responde Paloma el saludo a Daniel, y eso que ella no es taaaaanto más vieja—. ¿Café? —le pide/ofrece, las pulseras le suenan en la mano al señalarle la mesa.

—Bueno... Claro, yo se lo preparo —asiente y camina, volteando de cuando en cuando para ver la espaaaaaaalda de Sebastián que se va. Paloma se muerde el labio y le duele en el alma, pero cierra la puerta para conversar sin distracciones. Se sienta a la mesa, seguida del sonido de sus pulseras y la cascada de su cabello, y suspira. Sebastián, al sentir el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, mira para atrás, muerto de curiosidad. Busca su celular y revisa que se esté cargando y se calma porque todo está bastante más ordenado que antes. Suspira y camina despacito hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Esto no es fácil. Aún estoy impactada... Vi crecer a Sebita, ¿sabe? —quiere hacerle entender a Daniel que ella no es una amenaza en ningún sentido, pero que tampoco puede hacer la vista gorda como la adulta que es—. Y ahora con un hombre... —agrega, suavecito—. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo juntos? —pregunta y se le escapa un poquito de emoción en la voz.

—Es mi primo... —contesta Daniel a lo de «vi crecer a Sebita» porque es demasiado injusta—. Esto nos tomó por sorpresa, a los dos pero no es... reciente —agrega caminando hacia el hervidor de agua.

—Se le va a pasar, no se preocupe, mi negro —dice ella con sapiencia y buenas intenciones—. Los niños se enamoran de sus hermanos, y primos mayores.

No dice que a ella le pasó con una prima suya.

Daniel traga saliva porque sabe que es verdad lo que dice Paloma pero... Se deja llevar por la intensidad de Sebastián diciéndole que no va a hacer así. De todas formas, llena agua al hervidero y lo prende. Esperando a que siga porque no la conoce aún.

Ella interpreta el silencio y prosigue.

—La mamá de Sebastián, ¿su tía? Me pidió que les echara un ojo. Contéstele los mensajes y prometo no decir nada —se da un segundo—, por ahora.

Sea dicho que Seba, lleva todo el rato con la oreja en la puerta, escuchando cuanto puede.

—Ahh... Feli, dale no se preocupe... Vos igual no tenés que callarte nada, no te debo nada —_this is how it works_, no quiere ser brusco pero se siente presionado—. De todas maneras, si querés saber yo voy a hablarlo con mis tíos directamente —agarra la bolsita de café para pasar que está cerrada con un gancho de ropa.

—Lo dejo en sus manos, entonces —zanja Paloma y se balancea coquetamente. Sonríe, ya pasado lo terrible—. ¿Y? —le mira interesada—. ¿Van a salir? Puedo recoger lo que falta por ustedes —ofrece.

Daniel abre la bolsita y sirve, en las tazas donde iba a servir LECHE para Sebastián, el café.

—¿Salir como novios o salir de la casa? —deja todo ahí y procede a sentarse en una silla frente a Paloma.

—Salir de la casa a divertirse —estira la mano para tomar el café—. Es lo que hacía yo cuando mi negrita... —se detiene abruptamente—, bueno, la casa está pasada a marihuana y a hombre, no quiere que su tía la encuentre así cuando llegue, imagino —cambia de teeeeemaaaaa.

Sebastián piensa en que podría llevar a Daniel al cine... Si éste quiere, claro está.

—Bueno... quizá me puedo raptar al Basti a un centro comercial, a almorzar y luego... Lo que quiera él, al cine, a los juegos —Daniel, por favor, como que ya está grandecito, ¿no?—. A cualquier sitio que quiera ir yo lo llevo, al pub, al bowling, a todo —se sonrojaaaaaaaaaa porque ya está pensando en Sebastián más de la cuenta.

—Yo me encargo de prender un incienso y limpiar lo que queda —le dice ella y señala con la cabeza unas manchas de masa de pan en el techo—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por interrumpir. Lo siento mucho.

Y es sincera, se ve en sus ojitos. Sebastián se entusiasma con el recorrido que propone Daniel y se separa de la puerta para, ahora sí, ir a ducharse rapidísimo.

—Gracias... —también muy sincero y toma un sorbito de café, soplando—. Vos... Dijiste que te había pasado igual, ¿no?

—¡Nononononono! —niega ella exageradamente y el tintineo es enorme—. Fue más bien un... Amor platónico —dice con ensoñación. Daniel levanta una ceja, sonriendo.

—Mmm... Mi Basti también era platónico... —quiere que siga, lo dice su miraaaaadaaaaa verdeeeee.

—Si le cuento prometa no reírse —sonriiiiisaaaaa de oreja a oreja al recordar, con las uñas perfectamente arregladas arañando la taza—. Yo era un poquito mayorcita que Sebastián...

—No, como cree —responde él y le baja a la sonrisa tomando más café y asintiendo.

—Qué amable —miradiiiitaaaaaaa entrecerraaaadaaaaa antes de continuar—. ¡Y ella era tan perfecta que daba rabia, oiga! Y yo no podía dejar de mirarla... ¡Dios mío!

—Ohhhhh... —le brillan los ojitos mientras cuenta y se emociona porque... De todas maneras son dos mujeres y... Sonrojo.

—¡Exacto! —ella a su cuento, bebe sorbitos—. Y andábamos de la mano, nos dábamos besos en las mejillas y en la nariz y yo me moría, no le cuento cómo, me moría por un poquito más de azúcar, si me entiende.

En la ventana del baño choca un pajarito y Sebastián lo considera una señal de que debe apurarse.

—Si te entiendo perfectamente y... ¿qué pasó? —intrigado porque se imagina la historia como unos mangas lésbicos que leyó de un amigo japo de la Universidad, y que siempre lo dejan sensible.

—¡Nada! —se apasiona—. Es que verá, mi prima y yo renemos varios años de diferencia y nunca le dije... —se lamenta—. Seguramente sabía, pero qué me iba a querer de vuelta a mí, si ella no aceptaba a cualquier muchacho —bebe cafecito para las penas—. Ya no hablamos.

Daniel pone carita lastimera cuando le oye que no concretaron... Y bebe un sorbito más y le pone encima una mano, que debe tener una apoyada en la mesa... Y le sonríe.

—Sabés, yo temía que eso me pasara con Basti, que el olvido se consuma todo el fuego que siento por él, todo mi cariño, todas mis metas que me he planteado con él... —confiesa, mirándola a los ojos—. Ayudarnos mutuamente, explorarnos juntos, saber controlarnos, manejar situaciones... Porque quiero que a pesar, que algún día «rompamos» —hace las comillas con los dedos—. Él sea una mejor persona de lo que es hoy, que... No sé, además que me veo yo en la necesidad de cuidarlo en aspectos que, bueno —suspira—. Mi tía no puede llegar, ni Martín, ni nadie porque es más íntimo y ahí quiero llegar yo, ¿me dejo entender?

—se muerde el labio.

—Es que además Feli no sabe llegar al niño, no lo quiere soltar y eso a Sebastián no le hace bien —le alienta ella, emocionada con esa declaración y porque es imposible no ver en Daniel sólo buenas intenciones. Es así, no puedes desconfiar de él. Le pone la otra mano encima (¡ruma de manos!) y Dani se ha encontrado un aliado—. Cómo de feliz habría sido yo si ella me hubiese querido así.

En su cuarto, Sebastián esconde su cajita especial... Sin olvidar hacer un porrito que se guarda en el bolsillo, no se da ni cuenta. Vistiéndose nota que tiene una marca de plumón que no se borró del todo en la axila... Qué le dibujó/escribió Daniel allí no recuerda.

—Pero... Quizá si vos podías haberlo cambiado... — ¿aconseja? Y sonríe más, tomando otro sorbo de café.

—Nos peleamos, no se puede —le resta importancia ella y se termina lo que le queda de café.

Seguro Daniel le quiso dibujar un caimán, diciéndole que sería alucinaaaaanteeeee que tenga un tatuje ahí y que se le ve sexy... Y se lo dijo con una carita que seguro a Seba le dio un escalofrío.

—¿Por qué se pelearon...? ¿Muy fuerte? —le sigue el hilo.

—Es que ella se cree tan perfecta —resume Paloma y se levanta con su taza vacía en la mano, le pide la suya—. Pero muchos recuerdos tristes por hoy. Salgan pronto o se hará tarde —intenta apurarle.

—Qué pena eso... —no sabe cómo llamarla pero igual se levanta del asiento y le da la taza—. Voy a revisar cómo va Basti, ¿ya?

—Vaya, por favor —le pide ella con gracia, recibiendo la taza—. Me alegra haber hablado con usted, me tranquiliza —le confiesa.

—Es recíproco —se aleja con una sonrisa y va al cuarto donde se está cambiando Sebastián, abre la puerta en SUMO silencio porque quiere pillarle desprevenido.

Sebastián está en pantalones, con zapatos y hasta cinturón, pero no se ha puesto la camisa que sostiene en una mano porque se ha encontrado unos rasmillones en el costado, no le duelen, pero no recuerda cómo se los hizo. Le da la espalda a la puerta y la cara a la cama.

Daniel entra y se muerde un labio porque le gustan los huequitos al terminar la columna vertebral de Sebastián, y sus omoplatos delgaditos y la bolita de la nuca, se relame. Camina como ninja hasta quedar cerquita a él, Sebastián no lo siente.

—¿Pero qué boludez estaba haciendo? —se escucha que se pregunta Sebastián pasándose la mano por encima de la herida (desde el techo de la casa cae una teja rota).

Daniel iba a besarle la nuca pero salta del susto con el sonido de la teja rota.

—_Haijue_ —susurra de la pura sorpresa.

Sebastián se da la vuelta de golpe, sorprendiéndose, pero sin sonrojarse porque está con ropa prácticamente. Sonríe.

—Ya estás —sonríe Daniel también.

—Te soltó la bruja —se alegra, poniéndose la camisa—. ¿Querés...? —salir, le mira con brillitos de ilusión alrededor (están dando una película en el cine que quiere ver desde hace semanas).

—Salgamos. Todavía tenemos unos cuantos días para quedarnos encerrados acá... —ofrece y se le acerca más, abrochándole él la camisa. El menor se sonroja leeeeevemente en la nariz, dándole un beso casto en la mejilla, queriendo decirle cosas sobre Paloma y su intervención, pero se lo guarda para cuando estén fuera de la casa.

—Te sigo —Daniel le devuelve el beso, pero en la boca, y sonríe más grande—. ¿A donde querés ir? —pregunta viéndole a los ojos.

—Hay una película... —le habla contra los labios—. De una saga sueca, es para mayores de edad —pero no por ser porno, eh—, pero no sé si te guste, Dani.

Beso.

—¿De que trata?

—De un periodista que debe descubrir a la persona tras un asesinato perpetrado hace cincuenta años —estira la mano para abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero sin separarse de Daniel, sólo como un inteeeento de fuerza de voluntad.

—Mmm... Se oye interesante —contesta, y se separa apenitas,

—Si no la querés ver, no tenés que hacerlo —le asegura, inseguro.

—No, si me llama la atención, ¿por qué creés que no quiero verla? —levanta una ceja y sale el primero.

—Porque... No es romántica —le sigue y se escucha a Paloma cantando algo mientras trapea el techo de la cocina.

—No me trates como a una mina —cierra la puerta.

—No lo hago —promete, pero sonríe de medio laaaaado y un brillito cae al suelo. Se agacha a recogerlo porque no puede ir dejando brillitos regados por el mundo.

Daniel le da una nalgada cuando se agacha.

—Sí, lo querés hacer.

—¡Oye! —se ríe y devuelve el brillito a su lugar—. Que nos va a ver Paloma —le agarra la mano.

—Dejame a mí que soy el mayor —igual le entrelaza los dedos, sonriendo—. Disculpá, Basti, es que no me controlo.

—Me gustás descontrolado —tira de él hacia la puerta—. Pero más me gustás cuando controlás y nadie te toca un pelo.

—B-Basti... Esas palabritas encienden a los nenes como vos... —se sonroja igual y le mira de reojo.

—Es que cuando controlás la situación la gente siempre te hace caso, viste —pone la mano en la manilla de la puerta y se detiene, recordando su celular que dejó en la habitación.

—Dejame que me separe de vos al menos un día y vas a probar una cucharadita de mi control —le mira detenerse—. ¿Pasa algo..?

—Eh... No —abre de todos modos, palpándose los pantalones—. A Paloma la controlaste re bien —le dice en voz baja.

—Esperá —le suelta la mano para abrazarle por la cintura—. Espera, Basti.

—¿No querés salir vo'? —sospecha, intentando que la desilusión no se le escuche en la voz.

—No... —le acerca la cara y la acaricia con la suya propia, cerrando los ojos y abriendo los labios, acaricia hasta las cejas, su nariz, sus mejillas... Sin besarle y sus dedos entrelazados los aprieta—. Sí...

Sebastián... Se calienta, pues qué quieren, es un adolescente y Daniel lo calienta en los momentos menos esperados porque justamente está con las defensas bajas.

—¿Sí...? —se pieeeerdeeeee.

—Sí quiero salir con vos... No pien...—baja por su mandibula, haciendo circulitos con la punta de su nariz al perderse por el cuello, suspira por ahí cerquita—, ses que no, te quiero llevar... —las manos entrelazadas se meten entre sus barrigas. Wuop. Daniel traga saliva. Sebastián SUSPIRA y cierra los ojos, le pone las manos en los hombros intentando pensar «PalomaestáaquíPalomaestáaquí».

—Llevarme... —a la locura, siente cositas en el estómago. Daniel abre los ojos y sonríe de lado, le lame todo el recorrido de la garganta y le deja un besito en la unión de la mandíbula y el cuello, se separa solo para que le vea bien la cara.

—Mirá, tomé el control sin separarme de vos... —comenta como gran hazaña. Sebastián también abre los ojos y se queda con el aire en la garganta, se ríe.

—¡Che, Daniiiiiii! —le empuja sin ser brusco—. Eso no hay que demostrarlo.

—Perdoná... —se arrodilla y le besa el dorso de la mano.

—Si nos ven desde la calle pensarán que me estás pidiendo matrimonio vo' —niega con la cabeza, sonriendo, y se escucha el sonido de una cámara de celular.

—Creo que el matrimonio es imposible para nosotros, Basti —le chupa lentamente los nudillos mientras lo mira desde ahí.

—Y lo es más si no pasan primero la etapa del noviazgo —interrumpe Paloma a Sebastián (que queda con la boca abierta) celular en mano y cara de estar viendo a su OTP.

Daniel pasa saliva y se relame los labios cuando Paloma habla.

—Se... Me cayó el celular... —sonríe para Sebastián mientras se levanta.

—El celular —cae Sebastián en cuenta de que sigue sin encontrar el suyo. A Paloma le salen corazoncitos por todas partes mientras revisa la fotografía, quiere pedirles que se tomen de la mano y le sonrían a la cámara—. Dani, se te caen mucho las cosas —sonrisita diabla.

Daniel se ríe nerviosito.

—¿Qué pasa, Basti? —saca su celular sigiliosamente de su bolsillo de atrás para que haya evidencia de lo que ha dicho—. ¿El celular tuyo?

—En mi habitación —se encoge de hombros y Paloma se entra a la cocina considerando que eso es taaaaan de enamorado, olvidarse las cosas... Necesita tomar aire.

—No lo vas a necesitar, tenés el mío... —se lo ofrece—. ¿Vámonos ya? Para llegar a invitarte el almuerzo, Basti.

—Vamos —acepta y al fin, al fin, salen... Y dos pasos más allá, Sebastián le busca la mano.

Daniel se despide de Paloma y sale sonriendo, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sebastián así suden dentro de un rato...

—Cogé un taxi... —lo mira de reojo.

Paloma seguro le responde algo como «gózalo, negrito».

Sebastián busca uno con la mirada, aunque preferiría ir caminando.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al... Montevideo Shopping, dale que... He ahorrado —por la pinta que da ese centro comercial parece que hasta una botella de agua cuesta caro. Se arregla la vinchita de colores.

—No necesitamos ir allá —le parece excesivo—. Mejor seguí ahorrando —le dice en serio, y aunque pasa un taxi solitario leeeeentamente (conductor canadiense), no lo llama.

Daniel se sonroja un poquito.

—Pensé que querías vos... Ahí está el _Movie Centre_ —levanta las cejas.

—Pero podemos ir a otro —le jala un poquito, el taxi da vuelta en una esquina y se acerca—. Pasan las mismas películas que en todas partes —y Sebastián frecuenta más un cine pequeño de cine arte y cine extranjero en que lo conocen y le hacen rebaja, podrían probar suerte allí.

—Dale, llevame... —se deja jalar y lo medio abraza, como si fueran amigos. Y sonríe—. Da igual donde sea.

—Si no diera igual donde fuera, entonces estaríamos mal —Sebastián y sus fumadas raras, brillitos intensos. Camina por la vereda pensando en cuál camino es el mejor para llegar al cine. Y por mejor quiere decir el más tranquilo, viste.

Daniel le sigue, mirando como un recogedor de basura jovencito se detiene en cada casa con su caballo blanco, algo sucio a buscar entre las bolsas si no hay nada de valor o reciclable antes de subirlo. Suspira. Puestitos improvisados de churros con dulce de leche...

—Vos... No trabajes hasta que de veras lo necesités, Basti. Por favor —vuelve a recordarle.

—No hay nada de malo en trabajar —le mira con horror...—. ¿Cómo te voy a invitar al cine o regalarte esas cosas que te querré regalar después?

—No necesito nada más que sentirte, si te soy sincero, los regalos se me pueden perder, quemar, me los pueden robar... Pero si a vos te pasa eso no hay repuesto, y me muero yo, de paso —el cielo está medio nublado, medio iluminado. Sebastián de veras intenta comprenderlo, aunque obviamente Daniel está tratando de decirle que la gente es muy aprovechada mientras más joven te ven.

—No seás cursi, Dani —se ríe, al final... Y apoya la cabeza contra Daniel *facepalm*—. Déjame trabajar y prometo ahorrar la plata —negocia.

—No —serio.

Es que Danielito es tan maternooooooo.

—Así me haré hombre para vos —intenta argumentar Sebastián, empujándole suavecito con la cabeza.

—Ya sos un hombre con lo que tenés entre los muslos —lo coge fuerte de la cintura. Sebastián pega un saltito, apegándosele más.

—Sabés que no me refiero a eso.

—No... No quiero, Basti, tendrás que drogarme más —bromea, mirándole de reojo y... Daniel es más alto, ¿saben? Así que da seguridad que te mire desde ahí.

—Puedo hacerlo —el porro desde su bolsillo murmura «fúmame, Sebastián, fúmameeeee»—, y te vas a convencer vo' —estira el cuello para darle un beso. Daniel se deja llevar por lo calientito de su aliento mientras se estira y le sigue el beso. Le besa lento y se separa suave, unos centímetros.

—No podés, dejate de joder ya que no te vamos a dar permiso... —no tan agresivo como suena porque está con una sonrisa.

—¿No puedo hacer nada para convencerte? —le da otro beso, del que se separa de inmediato.

—No hay nada que hacer —otro beso un poco más largo. Alguien párelos que se van a comer en media calle.

—Se me ocurre algo —Sebastián le da otro beso y al siguiente que intente darle Daniel, no se dejará.

—¿Qué se te ocurrió, nene? No me digás nada con leche que me muero y no llegamos a ver tu peli europea —confiesa y se sopla el flequillo.

—Que si no pensás hablar con mi vieja, yo no pienso besarte —y así están las cosas. Nadie se da cuenta, pero un brillito queda tirado en la acera.

Daniel se tapa la boca con las manos del susto y abre los ojos COMO PLATOS como si le hubiera dicho que Kirchner ha tenido relaciones con Hugo Chávez o algo así de espeluznante. Un gesto heredado de familia. Susurra cosas muy enredadas en guaraní con las manos ahí.

—Exacto —se cae otro brillito y le da un beso suave y lento en el cueeeeellooooo—. O tendré que venderte mis besos —le da oooootrooooo.

Las orejas a Daniel se le enrojecen por no estar respirando bien. Cierra los ojos y los «mmmhhh» lamenteros mueren contra su mano. Se las quita suavemente.

—_Nderakóre!_ No... Basti, no...

—Ni siquiera estás intentando comprender mis razones —se queja ante eso, y apoya la oreja contra el hombro de Daniel, entrando a un callejón—. La educación que me queda no es más que un montón de palabrerías que de nada me servirá en la vida y que fácilmente aprenderé leyendo por mi cuenta.

Allí, todo ese discurso rebelde, en la oreja de Daniel con su aliento caliente y sus labios rozando. Daniel respira pesado y lento.

—Sólo no quiero que te pase nada, ¿por qué no podés entenderlo vos? Me hacés sentir como un tonto —se le quedan los labios secos, inclinándose para el lado de Sebastián.

—No me va a pasar nada por, qué se yo, atender mesas —traga saliva, el corazón se le agita con la respiración de Daniel tan cercana y pesada—. Además, así mi vieja de paso deja de tratarme como si tuviera diez años y vos no me verás como una carga.

—Yo te pago todo cuanto querás, mis tíos te dan buena guita con eso de que Martín trabaja en algunos casos con ese abogado bien posicionado, ¿no?... —lo jala más para la esquinita del callejón, y le besa un pómulo.

—No es lo que quiero —le dice frustrado y mirándole con cierta pena, al sentir el beso le busca. Lo que quiere es sentirse independiente, que puede por sí mismo, que puede lograr cosas, que no estará para siempre dependiendo de sus padres... O sea, lo normal a esa edad + la personalidad de Seba.

Le besa abrazándolo como oso, en la esquinita. Y Daniel no quiere simplemente, porque hay tantos peligros.. Además, ¿Seba no es de ese porcentaje de uruguayos que se siente inseguro hasta en su propia casa? Ah, es un mocoso, claro. Cree que tiene la suerte comprada. En fin, que le mete un poco la mano.

—Dejame que te cuido yo... Dejame —susurra.

—Sí te dejo —no es inseguro todo el tiempo, vite, tiene su carácter también... Pero anda a decirle que es guapo e inteligente y no te cree—, pero qué me vas a cuidar vo' si ya no soy un pibe —en serio eso le incomoda mucho, quiere que Daniel, más que nadie, lo vea como un hombre hecho y derecho. Se cree capaz, se siente invencible, que el mundo es suyo aunque ese mundo que quiere que sea suyo sea pequeño y tranquilo.

Jadea, enterrando los dedos en la ropa de Daniel, y creo que no ha besado tanto a nadie en su vida. Se olvida hasta de su amenaza.

El callejón tiene un arco por sobre ellos, de ladrillos, ensombreciendo los lugares en que se meten sus manos.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí es donde termina nuestra historia. Muchísimas gracias a quienes le dieron seguimiento y también a quienes la marcaron como favorita, un beso a todas ustedes.<em>

_En cuanto al capítulo, ¿un comentario para celebrar?_


End file.
